Clow Card Central
by Nate Grey
Summary: Story 3 of 3: Sakura finds that living with a house full of Clow Cards can be hazardous for her relationship with Syaoran. Now has a new ending! Complete.
1. The Trouble with Syaoran

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nelvana/CLAMP.  
  
Note: I couldn't help myself. The Cards made me do it, really.  
  
The Cards refer to Syaoran as "the Li" to show they are not close to him. Yes, there is more than one Li around, but Meiling doesn't annoy them as much, so they would call her by her personal name. So no, I'm not still using dub names, I'm just making a point. The Cards calling him Syaoran would imply they were close or that they liked him…which they aren't, and they don't. Hence this chapter's title.  
  
This series is set after two previous ones, "Clow Child" and "Syaoran's Quest," and will not make sense unless you read them first. So to find out what Syaoran's been through, how Sakura & Meiling became friends, where Tomoyo went, and who the HECK Akira is, go back and read them, please!  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Clow Card Central 1: The Trouble with Syaoran  
  
Sweet knew she was in trouble. It had been her turn to do the dishes, and she'd forgotten. Watery had ended up doing them. Not that it wasn't her specialty, anyway, but Watery hated doing chores, and often let people know so with her mercurial attitude. As if that wasn't bad enough, Watery was one of Power's closest friends. That meant that whatever punishment Sweet got would probably be Watery's idea.   
  
Still, it was her fault. This wasn't the first time she'd forgotten to do her chores. She could only hope that the judge was in a good mood today.  
  
Sweet took a deep breath and walked into the backyard. Power was sitting in one of the swings, looking happy, as usual. Watery was on the next swing, looking happy one second and angry the next. The final swing was occupied by Firey, another close friend of Power's. Between two Elementals, Sweet knew that her punishment would be severe.  
  
Firey was the appointed Judge that day. "You are charged with not doing your chores. How do you plead, Sweet?"  
  
Sweet lowered her head sadly.  
  
"Very well. Should she be forgiven, Watery?"  
  
Watery seemed grumpy about the entire process, but she grunted and went back into the house.  
  
"Do you second the motion, Power?"  
  
Power nodded.  
  
Firey turned back to Sweet. "Raise your head, Sister Sweet. You are forgiven. But do not let this happen again."  
  
Sweet could hardly believe her ears. It was a rare thing to be let off so easily in the Clow Court. There must have been some sort of mistake, but she wasn't going to question the decision. She quickly ran off.  
  
"You know she'll just forget again," Firey said.  
  
Power shrugged. ~She is young, Sister. Sweet cannot help that. Besides, this is Story Day. Sakura would be upset if someone was punished.~  
  
"I guess. Hey, it's almost 4:30! C'mon!" Firey grabbed Power and flew up to Sakura's room. As they entered through the window, the rest of the Cards came pouring in through the door.   
  
Story Day was something Sakura had invented to keep herself and the Cards busy for at least an hour. Every Friday afternoon, she would read them all a story, or just make one up. It didn't matter to the Cards, they just enjoyed spending time with her. Occasionally, Sakura would allow Firey or one of the other talking Cards to tell a story. Of course, she would have to be careful, as Firey's tales of blood and gore weren't appreciated by all the Cards.  
  
At 4:25 PM, Shot walked into the crowded room. Everyone instantly fell silent. Shot was a very important Card on Story Day. She would sit on the roof, waiting for Sakura to come home from school. As soon as she saw Sakura approaching, Shot would watch carefully to see what kind of mood she was in. If Sakura happened to be upset or even the slightest bit sad, Story Day was promptly canceled without question.  
  
Shot made her way to the center of the room. "STORY DAY," she said in her booming voice, "IS NOW CANCELED."  
  
There were disappointed groans all over.  
  
"But why?" Little asked, tears in her tiny eyes. She especially looked forward to Story Day, because she was allowed to sit on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
Shot looked mournful. "SAKURA IS SAD TODAY."  
  
There were several horrified gasps.  
  
"Who would make Sakura sad?" the boy Twin asked.  
  
"Why sad would they make her?" the girl Twin chimed in.  
  
"IT WAS THE LI...AGAIN," Shot reported.  
  
There were more groans, but the Cards slowly began to leave the room.  
  
"I'm really starting to hate that guy," Firey muttered. "Seems like every other week, he screws up Story Day!"  
  
Power patted her shoulder. ~Human relationships can be very complex.~  
  
"They shouldn't be. If he kept her happy, this would never happen." Firey sighed. "Oh, well. Do your stuff, Sis."  
  
~I'll take care of everything,~ Power promised with a nod.  
  
At 4:32 PM, Sakura entered the house and went straight to her room. She didn't even notice Power standing by her door. She flopped across her bed and muttered something about Syaoran.  
  
Power stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. The fate of future Story Days now rested on her capable shoulders. She was the only Card that could cheer Sakura up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura & Syaoran had just had one of their biggest fights to date. It started when Syaoran asked her to go out with him after school. Sakura had declined, saying she had other plans. Since Meiling & Akira were already going to a movie, Syaoran knew it wasn't with them. So who did she have plans with? That was precisely what he wanted to know.  
  
Sakura eventually had to tell him about Story Day. He wasn't happy. Syaoran was very uncomfortable with the way Sakura had been treating the Clow Cards. He saw them as special powers, not living beings with feelings. He was especially uncomfortable about Power. Sakura had once let it slip that Power had certain feelings for her, and that fact had never been far from Syaoran's mind.  
  
Syaoran asked her more insistently to go with him. Sakura refused, saying that she'd promised the Cards a special story today. Syaoran had lost it then.  
  
"Sakura, they're not people! They're Clow Cards! Firey, Shot, Watery, all of them! They're not alive, they don't have emotions, and they can't fall in love with you!"  
  
Sakura had warned him then to be careful what he said about her friends.  
  
"They're not your friends!" he'd cried. "They're things! Especially Power!"  
  
Though Sakura hadn't used any of her magical powers, the slap to Syaoran's face stung more than any magical attack could have. He stumbled back a few steps, his eyes widening in surprise. Sakura had never hit him before.  
  
"They're real!" she'd screamed. "They're my friends, and they obviously care about me a lot more than you do!"  
  
Sakura couldn't remember what had happened after that. She didn't want to, either. All she knew was that she needed to cry for a while. She felt somewhat more secure in her bedroom. But something was missing.  
  
Then Power's gentle, childlike hands came to rest on her forehead.  
  
Sakura slowly looked up, blinking away tears. "He's such a jerk sometimes."  
  
Power nodded and stroked Sakura's hair reassuringly.  
  
Sakura sniffled and rested her head in Power's lap. "I don't understand. Why can't he see you guys the way I do? You're real, every last one of you. You're alive, and you're my friends." She reached up and pressed a hand to Power's heart. "I know you're real. I can feel your heart beating. Why won't Syaoran accept that?"  
  
Power closed her eyes and acted as if she couldn't see.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I guess he is blind."  
  
Power reached over and used her fingers to turn Sakura's frown into a smile. Then she wiggled her elfin ears, something that never failed to make Sakura laugh or at least smile.  
  
Sakura sat up and hugged her tightly. "Sometimes I think you're the only one who cares, Pinky."  
  
Power patted Sakura's back and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.  
  
Sakura pulled back for a moment. "I'm really sorry about Story Day."  
  
Power shook her head and pointed at Sakura insistently.  
  
"Pinky, I'm not more important. I did promise you guys. Go tell everyone Story Day is back on."  
  
Power tilted her head questioningly.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. You made me all better. Now go tell them."  
  
Power quickly ran to gather the Cards. Story Day was saved, and she would be the heroine for another week.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As soon as Story Day was over, Power ventured up to the roof. There she found Firey and Shot staring at the sun. ~Am I disturbing you, Sisters?~ she asked.  
  
Shot glanced over at her. "HEY, POWER. WE WERE JUST WATCHING THE SUNSET."  
  
Power sat down between them. ~I think Sakura is still sad. I could tell when she read the story today.~  
  
"You know how it is with the Li," Firey muttered. "She's always mad at him for at least one day. He must've done something really stupid this time."  
  
"MAYBE IT WAS A SPECIAL DAY HE FORGOT?"  
  
~I don't think so. The day they first got together was two weeks ago, and Sakura's birthday isn't for another three months. Speaking of which...~  
  
"I knew you wanted something." Firey sat up. "Okay, I'll meet you in the basement in five minutes."  
  
Power beamed and hugged her. ~Thank you, Sister!~  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Go on."  
  
Power hurried back into the house.  
  
"YOU STILL TEACHING HER HOW TO TALK?" Shot asked.  
  
"Yeah," Firey replied. "She's got her heart set on learning before Sakura's birthday. She won't say why, though."  
  
"IT'S WEIRD. SHE CAN READ AND SHARE HER THOUGHTS WITH US, BUT SHE CAN'T TALK."  
  
"I know. But it's the least I can do. She's got this crazy idea that Sakura would like her more if she could talk back to her."  
  
Shot looked thoughtful. "BUT SAKURA LIKES THE LI."  
  
Firey rolled her eyes. "Don't you think I've tried to tell her that? But she just gets this really hopeful look in her eyes whenever she gets a word right, and I can't just destroy her dreams, Shot. Power means the world to me, and I could never hurt her like that."  
  
Shot glanced up at the setting sun. "GONNA HAVE TO BE A REALLY GOOD PRESENT TO MAKE SAKURA LIKE HER BETTER THAN THE LI."  
  
Firey nodded. "That's what I was thinking. I wonder what she's up to...?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Akira frowned. "Syaoran, we've talked about this before. You know you can't say anything bad about the Cards in front of Sakura."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "Akira, she HIT me! Sakura has never hit me!"  
  
"Then you should realize what the Cards mean to her. They're her friends, Syaoran. She goes home to them and her family every night. No, they're a part of her family now. You can't just act as if they're playing cards."  
  
"What about Power? She's in love with Sakura!"  
  
Akira hesitated. "Power is an extreme case. Of all the Cards, she is closest to Sakura. She's probably the one Sakura complains to when you upset her."  
  
Syaoran thought about that. "So they're like...best friends or something?"  
  
Akira gave him a blank look. "Syaoran, the bond between two females can be unusually strong. Did you happen to say anything bad about Power today?"  
  
Syaoran turned red. "Well...yeah. I called her a thing."  
  
Akira smiled for the first time. "Then Sakura obviously still loves you."  
  
"How can you say that?"  
  
"Because if she didn't, she would've done a lot worse than just slap you."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Thanks for listening, guys," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"Anytime!" Little replied, smiling up at her.   
  
"Well, you'd better go. I think I'm gonna need a lot of sleep tonight."  
  
"Okay!" Little patted Dash's back. "Let's leave Sakura alone now."  
  
Dash waved his long tail in parting, then jumped off the bed and zipped out of the room, with Little clinging to his fur as best she could.  
  
Sakura had to smile at the thought of them together. They were an unusual couple, but no one dared to say anything bad about them, as Shadow was quite protective of his small friends.  
  
There was a quiet knock on the bedroom door, and Power stuck her head in, a questioning look on her face.  
  
Sakura grinned. "C'mon in, Pinky. I'm ready for bed now."  
  
Power ventured into the room, closing the door behind her. She turned off the light and climbed into bed, automatically reducing her strength so she wouldn't accidentally injure Sakura.  
  
Sakura didn't say anything, or even move very much. She seemed to be thinking about something...or someone.  
  
Power slowly pressed her hand against Sakura's back, asking the silent question she asked every night.  
  
Sakura stiffened slightly, then shook her head.  
  
Power drew her hand back, and understood. Sakura didn't want to be held that night. Obviously, she was still angry at Syaoran, despite what she said. Still, there were some things she would never refuse.  
  
Sakura was staring at the lamp in the darkness when she felt a small hand gently tweak her nose. No matter how upset she was, that always made her smile. "Love you, too, Pinky," she whispered faintly, her voice cracking.  
  
Power sighed to herself and turned away, failing to keep the tears from spilling down her face. It wasn't right, the way Sakura silently tortured herself over Syaoran. She was such a good person...so why would she spend so much time with someone that only seemed to hurt her so much? Power didn't understand it, and she didn't like it, either. There was nothing she could do, though. If she ever just told Sakura not to see Syaoran...there was no telling what might happen.  
  
So, as she did every night, Power gave into silent, bitter acceptance. Yes, she'd been right. Human relationships were very complex, indeed. Too complex for her to understand, apparently. And perhaps that was what hurt most of all.  
  
Continued in Part 2: A Gift in the Making 


	2. A Gift in the Making

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nelvana/CLAMP.  
  
Note: I know very little about Clow Reed, but I did my best. (Although if you know something that I did wrong here, PLEASE point it out...but only if you know the right way!)  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Clow Card Central 2: A Gift in the Making  
  
"I'm only going to say this once. Stop thinking about Syaoran or I'll smack you."  
  
Had it been anyone else, Sakura might not have listened. But as she took in the look on the girl's face, Sakura knew she was very serious. Besides, she'd been hit by Meiling before, when they weren't friends. It was nothing she wanted to experience again.  
  
Meiling handed her one of the two ice cream cones she was holding.   
  
"Never thought I'd hear you say that again," Sakura said, smiling.  
  
Meiling shrugged. "Yeah, well, I brought you to the mall to cheer you up. Thinking about him kinda defeats the purpose of the whole trip."  
  
"How did you manage to stop thinking about Syaoran, anyway?" Sakura asked, tentatively licking her strawberry cone.  
  
"Easy. I just thought about Akira instead. And since I'd already gotten used to going places with him, it wasn't really a big adjustment. You tend to forget old loves faster when a new one's staring you in the face."  
  
"So you NEVER think about Syaoran anymore?" Sakura pressed.  
  
"Only when YOU bring him up," Meiling shot back. "Which has been every ten minutes, and don't try to argue, because I've been timing you."  
  
"Sorry. I just wish I understood him better, like..."  
  
"...I do?" Meiling finished for her, taking a big bite out of her cone.  
  
Sakura blinked and looked at her. "Well...yeah."  
  
Meiling swallowed and sighed. "I figured we'd get to the advice column sooner or later. Okay, what do you want to know?"  
  
"Why is he such a..."  
  
"Jerk sometimes? Because he's Syaoran, that's why, and he's a guy. That makes it even worse."  
  
Sakura frowned. "That doesn't help, Meiling."  
  
Meiling rolled her eyes. "Open your eyes, Sakura. Syaoran's had a one-track mind all his life. When he was a kid, he wanted to be the best warrior. When he got older, he wanted to have the strongest magic. When the Clow Cards got loose, he wanted to capture them all. Once that was taken care of, he wanted you to be his one and only. When he died, he wanted to be reunited with his body and you. Now he wants you all to himself, and he's never been big on sharing."  
  
"So he acts the way he does..."  
  
"Because he cares so much. He's just too big a jerk to say it." Meiling finished her cone, wiped her hands, and began eyeing Sakura's cone.  
  
Sakura quickly took a bite, almost laughing at Meiling's disappointed look. "So basically, he's just really jealous?"  
  
"Yup. But it IS a pretty weird situation."  
  
Sakura froze. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"  
  
"Exactly what I said. It's not a normal case. You're the only girl that has Clow Cards in your house."  
  
Sakura frowned. "You think they're just Cards, too, don't you?"  
  
Meiling snorted. "Sakura, wake up! Syaoran's the only one that doesn't get it. I know all about you and your little friends. And I KNEW I wasn't crazy when I saw them at the airport!"  
  
Sakura smiled at the memory. It had been pretty funny, dressing up Power and Shot in her clothes. Syaoran had been less than supportive, and Meiling was shocked. Akira had gotten a good laugh when Sakura told him about it later, though.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
"C'mon, Sis. I know you can do this. Just sound it out like I showed you." Firey held the card a little closer.  
  
Power stared at the card, the strain showing clearly on her elfin features.  
  
"At least TRY!" Fiery insisted.  
  
Power worked her mouth in silence, and then attempted the word. "Beee..."  
  
"That's right! Keep going!" Firey encouraged.  
  
Power frowned. "Beeeaaa...?"  
  
Firey shook her head. "Looks what comes after the A."  
  
Power stared for a long moment. "Beeeuuu...?"  
  
"Good!"  
  
"Beeeuuuti...beauty?"  
  
"That's most of it, yes. But there's more."  
  
Power sighed and focused on the card again. "Beauty...full?"  
  
"Now put them together."  
  
"Beautiful?" Power guessed after a long moment.  
  
"You got it!"  
  
Power sighed and lowered her head.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Firey asked.  
  
~I'm too slow. I will never learn in time.~  
  
Firey patted her shoulder. "Reading is hard to learn, Sis. But once you learn, you never forget."  
  
Power looked as if she might cry. ~But I did know once! I know I did! I just...don't know anymore...~  
  
"Well, when did you know?"  
  
~Before Sakura...when we were still inside the Book of Clow, I knew then.~  
  
"So how'd you forget?"  
  
Power shook her head sadly. ~I don't know...~  
  
"I know who could help!"  
  
Firey looked up. "Did you just...?"  
  
Power blinked. ~I didn't say anything, Sister.~  
  
There was a small laugh. "That was me, Firey!"  
  
Firey glanced around, and then noticed a tiny light flying around Power's head. "Little, what are you doing down here?"  
  
The light landed on the table, and Little appeared, smiling. "I wanted to know why you two always came down here at night, so I followed you. But I can help!"  
  
"How?" Firey asked.  
  
"Well, if Power remembers being able to read, all we have to do is go to the past!"  
  
Firey stared at her for a moment, then grinned. "Of course! Return can help us! But...we still have to find a way for her to recall everything when we come back here."  
  
"Time can fix that, I'm sure of it!" Little promised. "One quick trip, and Power will remember everything she forgot!"  
  
~Including how to read?~ Power asked hopefully.  
  
Little nodded. "Especially that!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Akira, I don't think this will work."  
  
"Trust me, Syaoran. It will."  
  
Syaoran frowned. "And how do you know that?"  
  
"Because I always had a date when I was alive, that's why."  
  
"But I think girls have changed since you were alive. It's been centuries."  
  
Akira shrugged. "Even if they have, you haven't exactly been coming up with anything. That's why you came to me in the first place."  
  
Syaoran turned bright red. "Thanks for pointing that out."  
  
"Anytime." Akira turned back to the clothing racks. "Now, what size is Sakura?"  
  
Syaoran looked at him helplessly. "How should I know?!"  
  
"You're supposed to know things like that, Syaoran."  
  
"I doubt it. She never gave ME any clothes."  
  
"SHE never screwed up this bad." When there was no reply, Akira smiled. "Now, get out there and find something that says you're sorry."  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily and began to browse through the outfits.  
  
Akira turned back to his task, his hand stopping on a little green outfit. A smile appeared on his face. "I do believe I've done it again."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"SAKURA!"  
  
Both Sakura and Meiling stopped and winced as their eardrums were assaulted by the loud voice.  
  
"What the heck was that?!" Meiling cried, covering her ears.  
  
Sakura sighed. "That would be Shot." She looked up to see a bright light leaving the roof of her house and heading straight for them.  
  
Shot dropped to the ground and ran up to them.  
  
Sakura pressed her finger to Shot's lips before she could speak. "You DO remember that entire day I set aside to teach you how to whisper, don't you?"  
  
Shot nodded.  
  
"Okay. Try that." Sakura removed her finger.  
  
Shot took a deep breath. "I'M GLAD I FOUND YOU. I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING."  
  
Though Meiling was still cringing, Sakura knew this was a vast improvement. Shot's speaking voice was at the level of shouting, so even her whispering sounded like loud talking.  
  
"POWER, FIREY, LITTLE, TIME, AND RETURN HAVE GONE INTO THE PAST. THEY DIDN'T LEAVE A NOTE, SO THEY TOLD ME."  
  
Sakura thought it was the other way around, but didn't say so. "Why'd they go?"  
  
Shot shrugged. "I DIDN'T ASK, AND THEY DIDN'T SAY. OH, AND THE LI CALLED AGAIN. I TOLD HIM TO JUMP OFF A CLIFF."  
  
Sakura shuddered at the thought of Shot on the phone. That alone was punishment enough for Syaoran. "Well, thanks. Anything else?"  
  
Shot frowned. "YEAH...BUT YOU'LL BE MAD."  
  
Sakura stiffened noticeably. "What?"  
  
Shot looked at the ground. "I GOT IN A FIGHT."  
  
"With who?" Sakura asked warily.  
  
Shot poked her toe in the dirt and drew circles. "ARROW."  
  
"Over what?"  
  
"SHE SAID HER AIM WAS BETTER."  
  
Meiling suddenly spoke up. "What did you aim at?"  
  
Shot looked extremely guilty. "TOUYA." Noticing the look on Sakura's face, she quickly added, "I MISSED."  
  
"Did Arrow?" Sakura pressed.  
  
Shot lowered her head again. "NOT EXACTLY..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Power slowly opened her eyes. ~Where...am I?~  
  
"There you are, my dear. I've been looking for you," a gentle voice said.  
  
She turned to see a tall man standing over her. For reasons that she couldn't explain, she felt an eternal devotion to do whatever he asked...though she knew he would never ask for very much.  
  
He pushed his glasses up on his nose, then brushed his long, black hair behind him. "How are you today, Power?"  
  
~Fine, Master.~  
  
He frowned. "I am not your master, Power. Remember that."  
  
She lowered her head. ~I am sorry...Father...~  
  
"Much better." He kneeled and lifted her chin up. "Can you talk for me?"  
  
"Y-Yes," Power said slowly, blushing.  
  
"Good girl." He patted her head fondly. "How would you like to have another sister? One just for you?"  
  
Her eyes widened with excitement. "Could I really?"  
  
"Of course," he replied. "What kind of Card should she be?"  
  
"An Elemental?" Power asked hopefully.   
  
"I have been meaning to complete the set. Very well."  
  
"Can I watch?"  
  
"Certainly, Power." He scooped her up in one arm.   
  
"Daddy! DADDY!" A tiny light came flying into the room and landed on the man's shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Little?" he asked.  
  
The light dimmed to reveal a tiny girl. "It's terrible! Shot and Arrow are fighting again!"  
  
He patted her head with a finger. "Calm down, dear. Everything will be fine. Power, I hate to ask, but would you mind..."  
  
With a nod, Power jumped to the floor and went to stop the fight. Seconds later, the entire building shook, and there was complete silence. Power soon returned with Arrow and Shot behind her.   
  
The man frowned. "Girls, we've had this conversation before."  
  
"Sorry, Father," Arrow and Shot muttered.  
  
"I know." He reached down and patted their heads. "I'm glad you two get along, but you really must stop being so competitive. I don't think the castle can take much more."  
  
"What about my sister?" Power asked, tugging on his hand.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, dear. I think I'll call her...Firey."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Nii-chan!!" Sakura shouted as she ran into her older brother's room.  
  
Touya was propped up on the bed, drinking orange juice and watching TV. He seemed to be perfectly fine, save for the large mass of bandages on his leg. He acknowledged her with a nod. "Hey, kaijuu."  
  
Sakura ran over to him and grabbed his arm. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"Yeah, just a sprained ankle. Calm down!"  
  
"But...doesn't it hurt?"  
  
"Nope. Your little pink friend fixed me up before her and some others left." Touya glanced at her. "I think I like her."  
  
"You...do?"  
  
"Yeah. She's not destructive like the rest of them. Real quiet, nice. Kinda reminds me of kaa-san. A little."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Oh. Well...do you need anything?"  
  
Touya smirked. "Only for you to stop annoying me."  
  
Sakura glared at him, then noticed that someone had signed his cast. It read, in big, bold writing, "GET WELL SOON, JERK BOY." She sighed and shook her head. It was time to have another long talk with Shot...and hopefully, it would only be a one-sided conversation.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"And what's this one say?" Firey asked.  
  
"System requirements!" Power chirped.  
  
"I never saw anyone so happy about reading a computer manual, but at least you can talk again."  
  
Power grinned. "Sakura will be so surprised!" Then she frowned. "But she can't know just yet. You won't tell her, will you?"  
  
"Nah." Firey smiled. "I wouldn't ruin your surprise."  
  
Power smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Sister!"  
  
"Shh! She might hear you!" Firey patted Power's back. "Anyway, you're welcome."  
  
Power nodded, smiled again, and skipped away happily.  
  
"I told you it would work!" Little said, landing on Firey's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you did. Thanks, shorty. I owe you one."  
  
"You can repay me now. I want a Gohan doll like Meiling has!"  
  
Firey frowned. "I thought you weren't allowed to watch DBZ?"  
  
Little grinned. "Dash snuck me some tapes. So can I have one?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But if Sakura asks where it came from, you're on your own."  
  
"Deal! Let's go to the mall!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Do you really think this will work?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course," Akira replied confidently. "Do it."  
  
Syaoran sighed and knocked on the front door.  
  
A few seconds later, the door opened, and the girl Twin stuck her head out.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Um..."  
  
"Hi! Can I help you?" she asked.  
  
The boy Twin appeared beside her. "Hello! Help you we can?"  
  
Syaoran blinked again. "Oh. Hi. I...uh...is Sakura here?"  
  
"Yes, but she may not want to see you," the girl replied, frowning at him.  
  
"No see you will she!" the boy insisted with a nod.  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I brought her a gift," he said, holding up the white box in his hands.  
  
"Hmm. Can you wait a minute?" The girl disappeared into the house.  
  
"For a minute you must wait!" The boy vanished as well, slamming the door behind him.  
  
Syaoran glanced back at Akira, who shrugged.  
  
Seconds later, the door opened, and the girl Twin came back out. "Sakura will see you. She will wait for you in the backyard."  
  
"See you she will!" the boy agreed, popping up behind her. "In the backyard she will wait!"  
  
"Don't ANY of them talk normally?" Syaoran asked as he walked in.  
  
"Yes," Akira replied with a smile. "But those are the boring ones."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Yamazaki was just about to pick up his favorite band's CD when he spotted a very cute girl in the next row. ~Wow! I've never seen her in here before.~ He took a moment to memorize what he would say, then ran over. "Hi! Need some help?"  
  
The girl looked up and smiled. "No, not really. Thanks, anyway, though."  
  
Yamazaki paused, noticing that she was looking at the DBZ dolls. "They're getting the ones from GT in next week."  
  
The girl blinked. "Uh...GT?"  
  
Yamazaki smiled. "Shopping for a friend, aren't you?"  
  
The girl nodded, the cowboy hat on her head shifting slightly. "I was looking for a Gohan one," she said, twirling a strand of red hair around a finger.  
  
"Hmm. Do you mean Baby Gohan, Saiyan Saga Gohan, Frieza Saga Gohan, or Cell Games Gohan?"  
  
The girl stared at him for a long moment. Suddenly, she jumped and cried, "Baby Gohan!"  
  
Yamazaki grinned. "I didn't know you wanted one THAT bad. Anyway, there's one left right there," he said, pointing at the shelf.  
  
The girl looked where he was pointing and grabbed the doll. "Thanks!"  
  
"You know, there's a rich history behind that doll," Yamazaki said, beginning one of his more pointless (and false) stories. "Did you know that they used to sell them with real Dragonballs sewn into the hats?"  
  
"Really?" the girl asked, her eyes widening.  
  
"Yup. But they had to stop. Know why?"  
  
The girl shook her head.  
  
"Kids kept damaging their houses when Shenlong came out. The lawsuit was HUGE!"  
  
"Wow!" The girl started to say something else, then stopped. "Um...I've got to go. Thanks for your help!" She leaned over and kissed Yamazaki's cheek, then quickly ran off.  
  
Yamazaki watched her go, and goofy smile on his face. "Wow..." he whispered, pressing a hand to his cheek. He was so dazed that he didn't notice how hot his cheek felt, or that the hair near his ear was singed.  
  
"I told you not to talk to him!" a voice in the hat said.  
  
"Sorry, but I haven't seen all the episodes yet!" the girl muttered. "How was I supposed to know there were so many Gohans?!"  
  
"I TOLD you I wanted one like Meiling's!"  
  
"Little, be quiet! Someone will hear you!"  
  
"You're the one going around kissing boys! That last one was lucky he didn't burst into flames!"  
  
"Hey, do you want the stupid doll or not?! Because if you don't get quiet, Gohan here will burst into flames!"  
  
There was a startled gasp from the hat. "You leave poor Gohan alone!"  
  
"I said be quiet! This wig is getting itchy, and I HATE this hat, and-"  
  
"Excuse me...miss?"  
  
"WHAT?!" the girl shouted, spinning around.  
  
The security guard frowned at her. "You ARE going to pay for that doll, aren't you?"  
  
"What doll?" She looked down. "Oh, THIS doll! Sure! Heh heh..."  
  
"Way to go, Fiery," the hat muttered. "Our first time in the mall and you get us arrested."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Syaoran took several deep breaths before he stepped into the backyard. Akira had told him to be calm, above all else. And he was calm, for the most part. Until he finally spotted Sakura, that is.  
  
She was sitting on the swings, just staring at him. There was nothing alarming about that. But for some reason, Syaoran's heart leaped into his throat, and he nearly went into a coughing fit. Sakura had always looked at him with such love in her eyes. There was none of that today, only a blank look that kept him from sensing any emotion she was feeling at the moment.  
  
Syaoran stopped a few steps from the swing, unsure of what to do or say.  
  
Sakura only continued staring at him, never saying a word.  
  
Finally, Syaoran worked up his nerve. "Sakura, I'm-"  
  
"Sorry," she finished for him, not even blinking.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Yes. I never meant-"  
  
"To hurt me."   
  
Syaoran paused again. "Um...why do you keep-"  
  
"Saying what you're going to say before you say it?" Sakura sighed and closed her eyes. "Because I've heard it all before, Syaoran. You do this every time you upset me, and nothing ever changes. I'm tired of being upset with you."  
  
Syaoran's eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Either you learn to accept me and my life the way it is, or you find yourself another girlfriend."  
  
"Sakura, it doesn't have to be like that!"  
  
"Yes, it DOES!" Sakura glared at him. "I didn't care when some evil force took over your body, when you died, or when you were stuck in Akira's body. I never stopped accepting you, no matter what form you came in. I adjusted, Syaoran...because I love you, and I always will. Are you telling me that you can't even accept my closest friends?"  
  
Syaoran sighed and shook his head. "You don't-"  
  
"Understand? No, YOU don't understand, Syaoran. This is not a 'special' case. The Clow Cards are real people with real feelings, and they're my friends. Yes, they do have magical abilities, but so do we. They're no different from you and me."  
  
"Sakura, stop saying that!" Syaoran shouted, tightening his grip on the gift box. "They're not people, they're things!"  
  
"THEY'RE MY FRIENDS!" Sakura screamed, tears building up in her eyes. "Why can't you understand?!"  
  
Syaoran growled and grabbed the swing, pulling it forward until his nose was almost touching Sakura's. "Listen to me, Sakura. This is crazy. The Clow Cards are CARDS. They're not people, they can't feel, and they can NOT fall in love!"  
  
Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and Syaoran found himself on the ground with a sharp pain in his side. He slowly looked up and gasped.  
  
Power stood in front of Sakura with her arms spread, obviously meaning to protect her. Arrow and Shot hovered above and behind Sakura. Shot's hands were smoking.  
  
"THERE'S JUST ONE THING YOU BETTER ASK YOURSELF BEFORE YOU TRY THAT AGAIN, KID," Shot said in her booming voice. "'DO I FEEL LUCKY?'" She smirked and aimed her finger at him. "WELL...DO YOU...PUNK?"  
  
Syaoran started to get up, but Arrow suddenly drew a bead on him.  
  
"I MISSED," Shot admitted, "BUT SHE WON'T."  
  
Arrow fired, knocking the gift box out of Syaoran's hands. It landed beside him with a thump.  
  
"THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT. THE NEXT ONE WON'T BE."  
  
"Do you see, Syaoran?" Sakura asked, resting her hands on Power's shoulders.  
  
Power stiffened, but slowly lowered her arms.  
  
"They DO have feelings. They attacked you because they were afraid you might hurt me."  
  
"But he has hurt you," Arrow said. "Over and over again. That's why you come home upset."  
  
"AND WE MISS STORY DAY BECAUSE OF IT," Shot muttered, glaring at Syaoran.  
  
Sakura smiled slightly. "They're my friends, Syaoran. They love me just as much as you do, if not more. If you can't accept them, then you can't have me. As you can see, they're not too fond of you, but they accept that you're a part of my life. Why can't you do the same for them?"  
  
Syaoran didn't say anything at first. Then: "So...they're people?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And...they have feelings, morals, and manners?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well...can one of them help me up?"  
  
Power hesitantly came forward and offered her hand.  
  
Syaoran took it and pulled himself up, then picked up the gift box.  
  
"What's that?" Sakura asked.  
  
"It is...well...was a gift," he said, noticing the singed edges.  
  
"For me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well...not quite. It's actually...for her," he said, holding the box out to Power.  
  
Power blinked in surprise, then pointed to herself questioningly.  
  
"Yes, you," Syaoran insisted, almost smiling. The look on her face was almost comical.  
  
Power slowly took the box and opened it. Her eyes widened again.  
  
Sakura came up and peered into the box. "Hey, a new battle outfit!"  
  
"It was Akira's idea," Syaoran admitted quietly.  
  
"But a nice gesture," Sakura said, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I guess I can forgive you."  
  
"You...guess?" he asked slowly.  
  
"Under one condition," she added with a smile. "As you SHOULD know, my birthday's coming up soon."  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "I know."  
  
"Good. Anyway, we're going to have it here...and all the Clow Cards are invited."  
  
Syaoran's face paled. "ALL of them?!"  
  
"Every last one. Meiling and Akira will come, of course...and Wei, if you can drag him out of the house. Plus my family. I think that's everyone."  
  
"So...that's the condition?" Syaoran asked hopefully.  
  
"Nope. You have to get a gift that all the Cards can appreciate. In addition to the very special one you'll be getting for me, of course."  
  
"You're getting hard to please. You know that, don't you?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Yeah. I'll make it up to you on your birthday. Then we can do the same thing at YOUR house!"  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Uh...let's not..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Firey cleared her throat loudly. "You guys about done up here yet?"  
  
Akira glanced at his watch. "Well, I guess that's enough for today. I declare this meeting of the Brotherhood of Clow...dismissed."  
  
Shadow, Time, Thunder, and Change all left their seats around the small table and filed out of the attic, greeting their sister with small nods or grunts of acknowledgment.  
  
Firey smirked as Akira approached with Dash riding on his arm. "So what do you guys talk about in those meetings, anyway?"  
  
"Typical guy stuff," Akira replied. "It's just hard to get noticed in a family full of girls, and the male Cards depend on each other for...well...brotherhood. Sometimes talking can do anyone a world of good."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Firey titled her head a bit. "Thanks for talking to the Li. Things get weird around here when Sakura's upset."  
  
"It was nothing. Syaoran just needed a change of direction."  
  
"Well, from wrong to right is a pretty big change of direction."  
  
Akira smiled. "I suppose. How are the plans for Sakura's birthday coming?"  
  
Firey rolled her eyes. "Terrible. With so many Cards, it's impossible to agree on a gift. You should talk to them, they'll listen to you."  
  
"The males and some of the females will. You need Power. She's the one they all listen to."  
  
"Normally, I'd do that. But...uh...Sis has been a little...distracted lately..."  
  
Akira blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Let's just say she's got an addiction problem."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura was used to having Power walk into her room at bedtime. She wasn't exactly used to having other Cards join her. So she was a little surprised to see Dash zipping in behind Power. Little was probably nestled among the softer fur just behind his ears, Sakura knew.  
  
"Um...guys? What's going on here?"  
  
"Power says it'll be extra cold tonight," Little said, poking her head out from behind Dash's ear. "We've come to keep you warm!"  
  
Sakura smiled. "I appreciate the concern, but I have a blanket."  
  
"But nothing is warmer than the warmth of love and friendship!"  
  
"Little, if you were really up here because of the cold, you would've brought Firey. What's the real reason?"  
  
"Okay, okay. All the good sleeping spots were taken."  
  
"You two know that Pinky's the only one allowed to sleep in here."  
  
"Please?" Little asked. "It's just this one time!"  
  
Dash made sad puppy noises.  
  
Sakura sighed. "Oh, come on! Don't do that!"  
  
Power gave her a pleading look.  
  
"Okay, but only for tonight!" Sakura moved to the center of the bed while the Cards piled in beside her. "Dash, this better not be shedding season for you."  
  
"It's not," Little promised.  
  
"And if either of you snores..."  
  
"We do not!" Little looked offended. "Well, Dash makes this weird clicking noise sometimes, but it's really quiet!"  
  
Sakura sighed again. "Forget it. Let's just go to sleep."  
  
Power turned off the light, and there was silence...for a few minutes.  
  
"...what is THAT?"  
  
"Oh, that's my new Gohan doll! Firey got it for me! Wanna see?"  
  
"Maybe later, Little. Just keep it away from my ear, okay?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"AH! The same thing goes for your tail, Dash!"  
  
Minutes later, Sakura finally fell asleep.  
  
"Are you still awake, Power?" Little whispered.  
  
~Yes, Sister. What is it?~  
  
"How come you didn't tell Sakura you can talk?"  
  
~I want it to be a surprise, Little. I will tell her soon enough.~  
  
Continued in Part 3: Surprise for Sakura 


	3. Surprise for Sakura

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nelvana/CLAMP.  
  
Last Note! I may add another set of chapters to the "Clow Child" series, depending on how (or if) I like the new episodes. Or I might start writing now and wing it. Anyway, if I can come up with a decent Eriol plot, it might end up here (which, incidentally, would make Shadow's poem an excellent piece of foreshadowing, but we'll have to wait & see). Maybe. Ideas, suggestions, complaints, and all the like would be appreciated, since I'm looking for a good spot to end the series.  
  
~...~ are thoughts.  
  
Clow Card Central 3: Surprise for Sakura   
  
Sakura was used to waking up to the sound of her alarm clock (a few minutes after it had gone off, anyway). This morning, she woke up to a less welcome sound.  
  
"TIME TO GET UP, BIRTHDAY GIRL."  
  
Sakura winced and kept her eyes closed. "Shot, what time is it?"  
  
There was a slight pause.  
  
"TEN MINUTES AFTER SIX."  
  
"Yes, and it's Saturday. Which means I sleep LATE!"  
  
"NOT TODAY. YOU HAVE TO GET OUT."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Shot pulled the blanket away from Sakura's face. "YOU HAVE TO GET OUT SO WE CAN GET YOUR SURPRISE PARTY READY."  
  
Sakura blinked. "Um...it's no longer a surprise, seeing as how I knew there would be a party, and you just told me."  
  
"I KNOW. BUT SURPRISE PARTIES ARE BETTER THAN NORMAL PARTIES, AND I FIGURED IT WOULD GIVE YOU A BETTER REASON TO LEAVE."  
  
Sakura slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Shot, I'm still tired. Where am I supposed to go?"  
  
"THE LI'S DOWNSTAIRS WAITING ON YOU."  
  
"You woke HIM up, too?!"  
  
"NO, THAT WAS FIREY'S JOB. GRAB A PILLOW AND LET'S GO."  
  
Sakura was wondering how Firey might have awakened Syaoran, but she didn't have to wonder for long. If the smell of burned flannel didn't give it away as she walked into the living room, the scorch marks on Syaoran's shirt did. And then there was Firey herself.  
  
"Just remember that little wake-up call next time you decide to upset Sakura," Firey was saying to Syaoran. "Because if you make ME miss another Story Day, I'm coming to your house to find out why, and I won't be in a good mood."  
  
"SHE'S READY," Shot said.  
  
Firey glanced at them and stepped away from Syaoran, who was wide-eyed and very alert, despite the fact that he'd been half asleep two minutes ago.  
  
"I don't even want to know," Sakura muttered, grabbing Syaoran's hand and dragging him out the door.  
  
Firey closed the door behind them. "We're all set, then. Tell Power to get the Twins. We've got a lot of party favors to duplicate..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Meiling's eyes scanned her clipboard. "Okay. The only thing left to worry about is the readers for the praise poems. Do we have any?"  
  
"Yes," Akira confirmed. "Shadow, Little, and Power."  
  
"Shadow?" Meiling asked suspiciously.  
  
"Don't worry, it's only an ode to Sakura as a CardCaptor." Akira smiled. "Quite nice, actually."  
  
"Well, I heard some of Little's. That only leave's Power's poem. It's supposed to come from all the Cards, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes. They all contributed to it, so I really don't think we should edit it."  
  
"I guess you're right, Akira." Meiling sighed. "So, is that everything?"  
  
"Not exactly." Akira grinned sheepishly. "We're still waiting on the guest of honor."  
  
"What? Didn't you call Syaoran's house?"  
  
"Yes. Wei said they'd already left."  
  
Meiling frowned. "So where are they?"  
  
"Shot's on lookout, but I haven't heard anything from the roof. I guess we'll just have to wait."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Oh, and watch out for Thunder. He'll bite if you get too close. I think that's it."  
  
"Are you sure, Sakura?" Syaoran asked, looking annoyed.  
  
"Well, no, now that I think about it. Watery doesn't like you, either."   
  
"Is there any Clow Card that DOES like me?"  
  
Sakura frowned. "I don't think so. Just stay close to Pi...uh...Power."  
  
"Power? Why?"  
  
"Because she's the most loyal to me, and I asked her to protect you. Just in case, of course."  
  
"Of course." Syaoran's frown deepened. "Sakura, I'm having doubts about this party. If you think I'm going to need protection, maybe I shouldn't go."  
  
"You ARE going. You're my boyfriend, Syaoran. You HAVE to be there."  
  
"But do ALL of the Clow Cards? It'd be like walking into a firing range!"  
  
"They would never seriously hurt you. They know it would upset me."  
  
"Well, I don't like it, either."  
  
Sakura smiled. "I'm sure you don't. But everything's going to be fine. No one's going to hurt you. Okay?" She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily. "Okay."  
  
Sakura flashed him a smile, pulled him from behind the bushes...and stepped into Shot's line of vision.   
  
"THEY'RE COMING!!!"  
  
Syaoran covered his ears and tried to get them to stop ringing, while Sakura only winced a bit.   
  
"Sorry. Forgot to warn you about that," Sakura said, smiling sheepishly.  
  
"I can't believe *I* forgot," Syaoran muttered.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The party went surprisingly well. No one attacked Syaoran, simply because 1) it would upset Sakura, 2) it was Sakura's birthday, and 3) no one wanted to go through Power to do it. It was somewhat strange to see her at Syaoran's side instead of Sakura's, but Sakura stayed pretty close to Syaoran, anyway. It wasn't that she didn't trust the Cards. She just didn't want to tempt any of them by stepping out of the line of fire.  
  
Shortly after noon, Akira appeared and clapped his hands loudly. "Everyone, please move into the backyard! The poetry reading will begin shortly!"  
  
"Poetry?" Sakura asked in surprise.   
  
"Yeah!" Firey grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out the door. "We've been planning this for months!"  
  
"You...have?"  
  
"Sure! Now, sit here!" Firey pushed Sakura into one of the swings.  
  
A few seconds later, Shot did the same with Syaoran, although she was much less gentle about it.  
  
Meiling and Akira took the last two swings while the Clow Cards gathered around.  
  
Shot stepped away from the audience and cleared her throat, resulting in several shouts of protest. "WELCOME TO THE POETRY READING! AND NOW, FOR THE FIRST TIME ANYWHERE, LITTLE WILL BE...NOT SO LITTLE!"  
  
There were many confused looks until Little appeared. At least, it LOOKED like Little. Only where she normally was shorter than Shot's boots, she now came up to just below Shot's waist. In fact, if it wasn't for her fairy-like appearance, Little would've looked like a five year-old girl.  
  
"THIS WAS AS BIG AS BIG COULD MAKE HER," Shot explained. "BUT, AT LEAST NOW, WE DON'T NEED AN EXTRA LARGE MICROPHONE. SO, PUT YOUR HANDS TOGETHER FOR LITTLE, OR I'LL SHOOT." Though the comment was directed at everyone, Shot looked straight at Syaoran, who instantly began to clap.  
  
Little smiled shyly and cleared her throat. "I'm not really good at speaking to crowds, but I wanted to do this for Sakura, since I'm too tiny to wrap much of anything. So, here's my poem."  
  
Life As Little Me   
  
By Little  
  
(Edited by Dash & Power)  
  
I'm small enough to be stepped on  
  
In which case I'd go *squish!*  
  
I'm tiny enough to be stomped  
  
Or swallowed by any fish.  
  
I can't beat up anyone  
  
Or talk in a big, scary voice  
  
And it's not because I'm chicken  
  
It's just not my choice.  
  
I'm not the best fighter  
  
That much is pretty true  
  
But don't you dare mess with me  
  
Or my big sisters will mess with you!  
  
Sometimes I don't get noticed  
  
And I don't know what hurts worse  
  
Being so small all the time  
  
Or the heiress of the invisible curse.  
  
I have to look up to everyone  
  
Or all I see is shoes and toes  
  
And to look someone in the eye  
  
I'd have to stand on their nose.  
  
But today I have to be seen and heard  
  
Because it's Sakura's special day  
  
This is how I wish to thank her  
  
For being sweet every single day.  
  
So maybe I could ride a gnat  
  
Or race a roach up the wall  
  
But standing on Sakura's shoulder  
  
I feel ten feet tall.  
  
I like it when she reads to us  
  
With such sincerity and care  
  
And when she turns to look at me  
  
I know she knows I'm there.  
  
So I don't feel so small anymore  
  
Because Sakura notices little me  
  
And even though still I miss Daddy sometimes  
  
I really wish Sakura was my Mommy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Syaoran wasn't sure what he thought of the poem. It was honest, funny, and almost...sweet. But it had come from a Clow Card. He blinked a few times, and shook his head. ~I thought they couldn't feel, but...~ He watched as Sakura ran over and swept Little into her arms, showering her tiny face with kisses.  
  
"That was wonderful, Little!" Sakura said, hugging her tightly.  
  
"Thanks," Little whispered, blushing.  
  
"Would you like to sit with me? You're a little too big for my shoulder now, but you should fit in my lap just fine."  
  
Little beamed. "Could I?!"  
  
Sakura smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course."  
  
"Dash, too?" Little asked hopefully.  
  
Sakura nodded. "Dash, too. I don't think Syaoran would mind holding him TOO much..."  
  
"Okay, break it up!" Firey pushed Sakura back into her seat. "We've still got more poems, so SIT, birthday girl!" Firey reached down and placed Little in Sakura's lap. "You, too, shorty. It's rude to stand during poetry."  
  
"Sorry!" Little squeaked.  
  
"S'okay." Firey tousled Little's golden hair fondly. "Nice job, sis."  
  
Acting purely on impulse, Little jumped up and hugged Firey's waist.  
  
Firey smiled and patted her head. "Yeah, yeah, that's enough. You'll ruin my image." She gently pushed her younger sister away and sat down next to Akira.  
  
Shot appeared again. "NEXT, REPRESENTING THE BROTHERHOOD OF CLOW, SHADOW WILL READ SOMETHING HE 'COMPOSED IN A DIMENSION OF TOTAL DARKNESS,' OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. I DUNNO, GUYS ARE WEIRD LIKE THAT." Again, her gaze was focused on Syaoran, who refused to make eye contact.  
  
Shadow drifted over and pulled a small notebook out of his cloak (which was actually himself, but no one noticed...no one but Syaoran, anyway). "This piece was created shortly after the Brotherhood of Clow was established. It's hard to get noticed in a family full of girls, so I had plenty of quiet time to create this."  
  
Cherub of Clow  
  
By Shadow  
  
(Edited by Akira & Time)  
  
Created in a world of darkness  
  
We were the Light Keepers  
  
Designed to do the Master's Work  
  
To protect, serve, and maintain Order  
  
And the Master was with us in all his glory.  
  
But nothing is eternal, save Change  
  
And so the Master passed, as men do  
  
We were the fruits of his labor  
  
His legacy, Children of the Clow  
  
And the Master's spirit guided us.  
  
Time assaulted our minds  
  
Change altered our righteous Purpose  
  
Instead of the wondrous plans made for us  
  
We followed Instincts and Impulses alone  
  
And the Master sent a savior to us.  
  
On wings of Justice and Peace  
  
The heavenly one came to us in human form  
  
Imperfect but perfectly balanced  
  
While radiating Love and Power  
  
And the Master was pleased with her.  
  
With the magic that was her birthright  
  
The mighty seraph set out  
  
Finding those that were Lost  
  
Restoring our family one by one  
  
And the Master led her to us.  
  
Long since forgotten archangels  
  
Have named this gentle cherub  
  
After heaven's lovely flower  
  
They called her name Sakura  
  
And the Master would rest in peace.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura's reaction to Shadow's poem was much the same as it was for Little's, but more...reserved. She had a feeling Shadow couldn't be hugged, and knew that kissing was out of the question, since there was nothing to kiss. She finally decided to thank him the only the way she could.  
  
"That was beautiful, Shadow. Thank you."  
  
Shadow nodded. "You're welcome, Sakura." He reached into himself (earning another weird look from Syaoran) and drew out a small object. "Happy Birthday, and may the spirit of the Master guide you always." He pressed it into her hand and then floated away.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her hand and gasped. It was a locket, made of pure gold. There was a pink S carved into the surface. When she cracked it open, Sakura could hear the sound of a flute playing, as if there was a tiny one hidden inside. On the left side, there was a group picture of Sakura, Syaoran, Madison, Meiling, and Akira. On the right side, there was a similar picture, but with everyone dressed in their battle costumes.  
  
From his seat on the swing, Syaoran watched Sakura press the tiny gift to her chest and close her eyes, looking as if she might cry. Then he felt a pressure in his lap and looked down. He was fairly surprised to find Little's adorable face staring back at him.  
  
"Do you really love Sakura?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran blinked. "Yes."  
  
Little's face brightened. "Great!" She threw her arms around his neck.  
  
Syaoran looked at Meiling helplessly, but she only smiled and tried not to laugh.  
  
"Glad you two are getting along," Sakura said as she came up to them. Dash was perched on her shoulder.  
  
"He's almost as cute as Gohan," Little said approvingly.  
  
"Uh...what?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"It's a compliment," Sakura added helpfully.  
  
"Oh. Okay." Syaoran didn't look too sure of that, but he didn't really FEEL insulted, either.  
  
"OUR LAST POEM WILL BE READ BY NONE OTHER THAN POWER!" Shot announced. "CLAP IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU."  
  
Syaoran was already clapping before Shot could finish the threat.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "Pinky's going to speak?"  
  
Syaoran gaped at her. "PINKY?!"  
  
Power slowly stepped up, gripping the paper in her hands nervously. She had practiced it several times, and knew most of it by heart, and was fairly certain she could recite the first couple of lines without looking. All the Cards had worked very hard on the poem, and it had done her heart good to see them working together to please the one person that meant so much to them...and so much more to her.  
  
But any words Power was planning to say faded from her memory the instant she looked at Syaoran. He was shuddering...no, trembling was a better word...with restrained fury, and possibly about to bite his tongue in half.  
  
Sakura, on the other hand, looked very curious as to what her friend might say.  
  
The other Clow Cards looked on eagerly, waiting for their words to be given life by their unofficial spokesperson (which, thankfully, wasn't Shot for once).  
  
Power swallowed and tried to read the poem, but the words seemed to run together, and a tiny squeak was all that came from her mouth. She lowered her head, her cheeks flushing as she tried to think of some way to save herself from further embarrassment.  
  
And then, as she always had been, Firey was there, sliding a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Sis, what's wrong?" she whispered. "I know you can do this. You HAVE done it. I've seen you."  
  
"But...it's different now," Power muttered. "Sakura wasn't there all the other times. And Syaoran...he's..."  
  
"I don't care about the Li," Firey almost spat. "I care about you." She squeezed Power's shoulder. "C'mon, Sis. You can do this. I believe in you. We all do. That's why we chose you to read."  
  
"But...what if I mess up?"  
  
"Messing up is better than not trying at all," Firey pointed out. "Besides, you worked so hard to get good at this for Sakura. Are you really gonna quit now, when you're so close?"  
  
"I...I..." Power blinked and bit her bottom lip. "I...will try."  
  
"No, you'll do it because your big sister said so." Firey smiled and lightly punched her arm. "If Little could pull it off, you should have no problem. At least you've never almost been stepped on."  
  
Power nodded and grinned nervously. "Thank you, Sister."  
  
"Thank me by doing it," Firey replied as she took her seat.  
  
Power took a deep breath and sighed. "I...was asked to read a poem that all the Clow Cards contributed to." She paused and allowed her gaze to drift to Sakura. "I'm sorry...but I can't do that." She lowered her head. "But...I do have another poem...one that I wrote..."  
  
Questions  
  
By Power  
  
Please explain to me  
  
This strange thing called love  
  
Tell me why everyone  
  
Thinks it to be from above.  
  
Show me why it is considered  
  
Such a very important thing  
  
For I have seen with my own eyes  
  
The feelings that love may bring.  
  
I have heard the sadness  
  
In every wail and every moan  
  
I have heard them one too many times  
  
When she believes she is alone.  
  
I have seen the tears build up  
  
Overflowing from precious green eyes  
  
I have seen the green-garbed devil  
  
Gradually plotting her demise.  
  
I have witnessed heartbreak  
  
Day after meaningless day  
  
I wonder and ask myself why  
  
She deserves to be treated that way.  
  
I have spent countless nights  
  
Staring into emerald jewels  
  
Me for wanting, or her for staying  
  
I don't know which is the bigger of two fools.  
  
She is everything I've hoped for  
  
But captive he holds her heart  
  
It's been my fondest, forbidden wish  
  
To use all my strength and drive them apart.  
  
Yet, despite from what I've seen him do  
  
I can't hurt the one I adore  
  
I won't let her hate me the way she does him  
  
At least, until she goes back to him like before.  
  
I can't stand to see them together  
  
Knowing what it does to her soul  
  
But I have been so silent  
  
Watching the pain take its toll.  
  
I can't be silent anymore  
  
I choose to let my voice be free  
  
And once, even if only for a moment  
  
Maybe she'll realize her love for me.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Sakura?" Little asked, staring up at her friend. "Are you okay?"  
  
Sakura blinked a few times. "I...I..."  
  
"Whoa." Firey blinked. "Um...Akira?"  
  
"Yes, Firey?" The warrior was slowly reaching for his sword.  
  
"Syaoran's gonna kill Sis, isn't he?"  
  
"He's going to try, yes. I'll stop him."  
  
"Ah. Good. I'll have a LONG talk with her."  
  
"A good plan. Let's use it. Quickly."  
  
"Right."  
  
Man and Clow Card sprang into action just as Syaoran let out a roar of rage and tried to fling himself at Power. Akira hit him with a diving tackle and kept him pinned to the ground, while Firey grabbed Power and dragged her into the house.  
  
"UM...NO MORE POEMS." Shot scratched her head. "I GUESS THE POETRY PART IS OVER..."  
  
"Somebody come quick!" Little squeaked. "Sakura's not breathing!"  
  
The Clow Cards gathered around to see that Sakura was not breathing, or even moving at all. It was as if she had become a statue, and the familiar green light had left her eyes.  
  
"This is bad," Meiling muttered, frowning. "Really, really bad."  
  
"LET ME GO!" Syaoran screamed, struggling under Akira's weight. "SHE'S MINE!"  
  
"I think it would be best," Akira grunted, "if you went home, Syaoran. A little help here, Meiling?!"  
  
Syaoran finally left a few minutes later, and only because Akira and Meiling dragged him away. Shot went with them, just in case Syaoran got free on the way home.  
  
"We still have to do something about Sakura!" Little whined.  
  
"I guess we should take her up to her room," Arrow suggested after a moment.  
  
"I'll do it." Big stepped forward and carefully gathered Sakura in her arms.   
  
Little climbed up on Big's shoulder. "Will she be okay?" she whispered fearfully.  
  
"I hope so, my friend," Big said quietly.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"And she just froze like this?" Kero asked, frowning as he ran a paw across Sakura's forehead.  
  
Little nodded, a worried look on her face. "Can you help her?"  
  
Kero closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Kero-san?" Little asked.  
  
"Shh!" Firey hissed, placing a hand on Little's head. "He's concentrating."  
  
Little fell silent, hoping that Kero was as good a Guardian Beast as Firey had once said he was.  
  
After a few moments, Kero opened his eyes. "There's good news and bad news."  
  
"Good first," Big said, leaning down so she could hear better.  
  
"Well, I know what's wrong with Sakura. It's a Clow Card."  
  
Arrow looked surprised, then angry. "What?! But we wouldn't!"  
  
"Yes, YOU wouldn't," Kero agreed. "But a Card that she hasn't caught would."  
  
"You mean...there's more of us?" Little asked.  
  
"Just this last one," Kero said. "But now I understand why Sakura missed it. In fact, I'm surprised it didn't stay hidden forever."  
  
"Well, which one is it?" Big asked.  
  
"That's the bad news." Kero sighed. "I can't name the Card, or it might attack instantly. And with this one, Sakura's going to need all the help she can get. When she wakes up, anyway..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Power stood on the edge of the roof, watching the sun go down. Nothing had gone as she thought it might.  
  
Firey's words echoed in her mind. "There's a time and place for everything, Sis. I know that doesn't make too much sense right now, but you have to pick your moments. To be brief, Sakura's birthday party was not the right place for that poem. I can understand why you thought it might be, but everyone makes mistakes...even us Clow Cards..."  
  
Power blinked and lowered her head. Firey was usually right, especially when it came to humans. She'd been watching them for a long time, even before Sakura caught her. She'd figured out what they were like, and for the most part, how they acted. Power suddenly wished she'd done the same thing. Maybe then she'd know when to do certain things.  
  
Maybe she'd understand why Sakura loved Syaoran so much, even when he hurt her.  
  
Maybe she'd understand why Firey was better at dealing with humans than she was.  
  
Maybe she'd understand why true happiness always seemed just out of her reach.  
  
There was a rush of wind behind Power, and a sudden, slight pressure on her shoulder.  
  
~These things cannot be foreseen, Sister. Despite our ages, we are new to this world.~  
  
Power sighed. ~Why is it I can do anything I put my mind to...except the one thing I want the most? To win Sakura's heart?~  
  
~Some things cannot be won, Power. Others...simply take time.~  
  
~I wish there was someone who could help me...~  
  
A warm, furry nose rubbed against her cheek. ~Perhaps there is. But you know as well as I do that there is no Love Card.~  
  
~Yes.~ She sighed and looked at him hopefully. ~You won't...tell them, will you?~  
  
~You know I must. But...I will take my time in doing so.~  
  
Power smiled and kissed his nose. ~Thank you, Brother. I will not forget this.~  
  
~See that you don't. I don't like keeping the truth from Little.~  
  
When the sun finally sank over the horizon, Power was gone.  
  
~They'll kill us both, you know,~ a new voice said.  
  
~Most likely, Change. But it can't be helped.~  
  
Change shuddered at the thought. ~Well, you're telling them this time.~  
  
Dash sighed. ~Yes. But at least I can run faster than the rest of them.~  
  
To Be Continued in CCC 4: The Last Clow Card  
  
Sakura's up against what may be the toughest Clow Card yet, and it's going to take all her magic, and some new tricks, to take it down. But will it possible without Power? 


	4. The Last Clow Card

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nelvana/CLAMP (except the new Card, which I kinda sorta ripped off an attack from Pokemon).  
  
Note: The Card in question is not an official one. I made it up. So if you can't find any references to it on the web, that's why. But I do think it would be a neat Card.  
  
~...~ are thoughts or telepathic speech.  
  
Summary: Sakura faces off against a Card that is as strong as Power...but how can she defeat it without Power?  
  
Clow Card Central 4: The Last Clow Card  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and sat up. Instantly, something small and soft hit her in the chest with a tiny squeal of "Mommy!" She blinked and looked down to see Little hugging her tightly.  
  
"Sakura, you've got work to do," Kero said. "But there's a few problems."  
  
"Like what, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, stroking Little's hair.  
  
"This is another test. One that you'll have to face alone. But I can give you some advice."  
  
"I'm all ears, then."  
  
Kero sighed. "This Card...it's incredibly strong. It's like...another version of Power, just not in the physical sense."  
  
"What...do you mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"You'll know when you face it," Kero answered. "Whatever you do, don't touch it. You're stronger now, but this Card is very dangerous. It's already attacked you once, and it knows your power. Now it knows what you can and can't do. It'll be tough to catch."  
  
"Sounds like the perfect way to end my birthday." Sakura sighed and looked at Little. "Well, let's go get our butts kicked."  
  
Little's head snapped up. "You mean...I'm not too small to go?" she asked in surprise.  
  
Sakura smiled. "Well, if this Card's as tough as Kero says, being small would make me a harder target to hit."  
  
Kero closed his eyes and shook his head. ~Not this time, Sakura. This Card's already hit you...and if you're not careful, you may lose everything to it...~  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Have I mentioned lately how much I HATE you guys?!" Firey shouted.  
  
Dash closed his eyes. ~Well, at least she stopped being sarcastic...~  
  
Change sighed. ~I think I liked it better then. At least I could PRETEND she wasn't mad...~  
  
"How could you just let Power run off like that?! She's emotionally fragile right now!"  
  
~Emotionally fragile? She could crush a tank with her little finger!~  
  
~All the more reason to find her. Now is not the time for joking, Change.~  
  
Firey growled. "If she's hurt or wounded in any way..."  
  
~Then it won't be our fault, seeing as how she wanted to go,~ Dash pointed out with a nod. ~Keeping her here would've only upset her, Firey. Deep inside, you must know that. You are her sister.~  
  
Firey turned away from them, the growl dying in her throat. ~But...she was happy here with us...with me. She shouldn't have run. She should've come to me.~ A tear escaped one of her eyes. ~She always came to me before...~  
  
Dash hopped onto her shoulder. ~Firey, don't be angry with Power. I've been speaking with Akira, and he's discovered something.~  
  
"What?" Firey asked, glancing at him.  
  
~Power may not have run off on her own. Akira thinks she was drawn away by something...or someone.~  
  
Firey smirked. "And what could possibly draw her away?"  
  
"The very Card Sakura's going out to capture tonight," Akira said, appearing before them.  
  
"A...Card?" Firey asked in disbelief.  
  
"A powerful one," Akira added.  
  
Firey blinked. "I'm going with her."  
  
"I thought you might. Sakura's waiting downstairs."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?" Meiling asked.  
  
Syaoran adjusted his battle costume. "I'm not worried about Power right now. This is about a Clow Card that needs to be caught immediately. The longer it's out there, the more damage it does."  
  
Meiling nodded. "So which Card is it?"  
  
Syaoran looked at her. "I don't know. But I can tell it'll be tough." He reached into his costume and pulled out a green Card. "You'd better take this."  
  
Meiling slowly accepted the Card. "Syaoran...what is this?"  
  
"The Queen. I based it off the chess piece."  
  
"Well, what does it do?"  
  
"Amplifies a female's natural abilities. If it works right, with your skills, you'll make Fight look about as tough as Little."  
  
Meiling grinned. "Cool."  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Power wasn't sure why she went to the Penguin Slide at the zoo. She could barely recall the night she'd turned it upside down...but she had a clear picture of helping Sakura set it right side up again. It had certainly made for an interesting photo, anyway.  
  
~I was so proud then. Always showing off my strength whenever I got the chance. What happened to me? Why did I change? When did I lose my confidence?~  
  
The answer seemed to hit her in the face.  
  
~Sakura happened. She made you feel...weak, vulnerable, and...exposed. She made you feel like less than a Clow Card with the power of a god. She made you feel...human.~  
  
Power sighed, slowly moving through the zoo. It was dark now, and her biggest worry probably should've been any guards she might run into. But amazingly, there didn't seem to be any. Of course, she was much too depressed to worry about anything besides what Sakura would say to her when they next met.  
  
She knew they would. Sakura wasn't the type to leave things unresolved. ~She'll come. Even if she's angry, she'll come. After all, I'm a Clow Card, and she's a CardCaptor. She has to come.~  
  
Suddenly, something rough and leathery brushed against her cheek. Power gasped and jumped back.  
  
The baby elephant seemed to smile at her, waving its trunk through the small opening in the fence.  
  
Power calmed down. "Oh. It's you...again. I guess you're not angry with me anymore."  
  
The elephant reached out and patted her forehead with its trunk.  
  
Power smiled and gently stroked the trunk. "Well, at least you forgave me. I can only hope Sakura will..."  
  
"Power?" a familiar voice asked.  
  
Power turned to see Syaoran and Meiling standing a few feet away. "Oh, it's you two. Have you come to take me back?"  
  
Syaoran looked confused, while Meiling nodded. "That's right."  
  
"I'll go with you. Just...please...tell me something."  
  
Meiling blinked. "Um...okay. What?"  
  
Power slowly came over to them. "Tell me...what is it like...when the one you love...loves you back?"  
  
"That's what you want to know?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Yes." Power nodded. "I need to know. I'm afraid I'll never experience that now. So I want to know before I'm sealed. Please?"  
  
Meiling stared at her. "It's hard to explain. It's like...well...um..."  
  
"Butterflies."  
  
Power paused and looked at Syaoran. "What?"  
  
"Butterflies," he repeated softly. "In your stomach. When you see the person. That's what it feels like."  
  
"All the time?"  
  
"Until you get used to it. Then it's just this really warm feeling of...well...perfection." He shook his head and looked at her. "Does that help?"  
  
"Yes." Power smiled brightly. "Thank you, Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran looked uncomfortable. "I...uh...have to seal you now, Power."  
  
Power nodded and sank to her knees. "Go ahead. I won't resist. But...do me a favor?"  
  
"What?"  
  
Power clasped her hands together. "Keep me?"  
  
"Keep...you?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yes. At least, unless Sakura asks to have me back. I want you to keep me."  
  
Syaoran frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I've caused so much trouble...I just want to think for a while...alone." Power lowered her head. "Seal me now, please."  
  
"Go on, Syaoran," Meiling said.  
  
Syaoran tried to ignore the fact that his hands were shaking as he gently tapped Power's head with his sword. "Power Card, return to your...your..."  
  
"Syaoran? What's wrong?" Meiling asked, touching his arm.  
  
"I...I can't do it. I just can't. I don't know why, but...I can't." He dropped his sword.  
  
Power looked up at him pleadingly. "You must! Sakura will come soon, and...I can't face her yet..."  
  
"Syaoran, I don't understand," Meiling said. "What's wrong?"  
  
Syaoran frowned. "I came here...because I sensed a Clow Card. But...it wasn't Power. So how is it we found her instead?"  
  
Power blinked, smiled, and whispered, "Gotcha."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Something's wrong," Sakura muttered.  
  
"I feel it, too," Akira agreed. "We're almost at the zoo now, and I-"  
  
Anything he would've said was lost in the roar of the explosion at the center of the zoo.   
  
Sakura's eyes widened. "Syaoran...Meiling...! Akira, I can't sense them!"  
  
"I know, Sakura," he whispered. "Let's hurry."  
  
Akira grabbed Sakura's hand, and instantly, they were standing next to the elephant cages. Fortunately, no animals had been harmed in the blast. But just about everything else had.  
  
There was a large crater in the cement. Syaoran and Meiling were lying inside it, obviously unconscious, but otherwise fine.  
  
Floating over the crater, shuddering with new, incredible power was...a Card.   
  
Sakura blinked. "Akira...is that...who I think it is?"  
  
"Yes," he said. "And...no."  
  
For all intents and purposes, it was Power who hovered over the crater, her elfin body surrounded in mystic energies that hadn't been seen in centuries. Though she was now violet instead of pink, and her eyes were dark red, it was clear that this Power was not to be taken lightly.  
  
"You...you said she didn't run away on her own?"  
  
Akira nodded. "That is my belief, yes."  
  
"So...whatever's up there with her...IN her...is what made her do it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So...how do we catch it without hurting her?"  
  
Akira didn't have an answer for that one.  
  
"Well, we can't just sit here staring at her. Power needs our help!" Sakura tightened her grip on the wand and started to raise it.  
  
"Wait, Sakura. We don't know what she's capable of. It would be best to identify the Card first." Akira suddenly looked nervous. "Besides, I don't think she recognizes us as her friends anymore."  
  
As if on cue, Sakura and Akira were knocked to the ground by an unseen force.  
  
Power landed gracefully and stretched out her hand. "Surrender the wand, Sakura," she said.   
  
"P-Pinky?" Sakura whispered fearfully.  
  
"I will not ask again." Power stepped forward.  
  
Akira drew his sword. "Sakura...I'm going to try something. When she focuses on me, do...well...whatever it is you plan to do. I have a feeling I'll only be able to do this once."  
  
"But I don't have a plan!" Sakura cried.  
  
Akira shot her a look. "Then make one. Fast." With that, he leaped forward.  
  
Power didn't seem to be alarmed. Instead, she raised a hand and opened her palm.  
  
Akira froze in midair, hovering just before her open hand.  
  
~Brave, but foolish, warrior. You cannot hope to defeat me.~ Her eyes darted to Sakura. ~The wand. Or he becomes my next victim.~  
  
"Power...why are you doing this?!" Sakura tightened her grip on the wand. "I know you're upset...but we're still your friends!"  
  
~I am not Power, Sakura. I am so far beyond Power that you couldn't possibly imagine my might. Now, give me the wand...or you'll find out how powerful I can be.~  
  
"Oh, we'll see how strong you are," Sakura promised, backing up. "The Power I knew had a kind heart. Let's see if you can defeat the ones that were dearest to her."  
  
Power frowned. ~That won't work.~  
  
Sakura raised her wand and drew out the Life Card. "Friends of Power, come to my aid...NOW!"  
  
All at once, several Cards erupted into action, instantly forming a tight circle of protection around Sakura.  
  
~Have it your way.~ Power fell into a battle stance. ~Who will be the first to fall?~  
  
Fight broke away from the circle, going into a similar stance.  
  
~Good. A worthy challenge. Let's see if time has been kind to your skills, proud sister of mine.~  
  
Fight narrowed her eyes and charged. She mercilessly threw punches and kicks at the one Card she truly respected, and perhaps, even loved as a sister. But for the first time that she could remember, her attack had no effect.  
  
~Too bad, Fight. You would've made a nice addition to our little team. In fact, you still can.~ Power drove her fist into Fight's stomach.  
  
Fight's eyes widened in pain and disbelief as she slowly crumpled to the ground.  
  
~There, there. Soon, you will never feel pain again.~ Power gently lifted Fight's head and touched the center of her forehead. ~Awaken, my sister...and join us.~  
  
As if the last few seconds had never happened, Fight sprang to her feet and went into another battle stance...only this time she was protecting Power instead of Sakura.  
  
"What...the HECK...just happened?!" Firey asked.  
  
"They have Fight now," Little whispered, looking scared. ~How can we fight all three of them?!~  
  
"THE BEST WE CAN." Shot readied her fingers. "ARROW?"  
  
"On it, Sis." Arrow readied her namesake. "Sorry about this, Power, but we're only doing it because we care."  
  
~How ironic. I'm doing this because I don't.~ Power narrowed her eyes.  
  
Shot and Arrow fell lifelessly to the ground.  
  
"No!" Little cried. "She killed them!"  
  
~Not really. But close enough, for now.~ Power smiled evilly. "Next?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
High above, Time, Thunder, Cloud, and Return watched the battle unfold.  
  
"Now?" Thunder growled.  
  
"No, Thunder." Time frowned. "They must be properly distracted first. Only then can we execute the plan."  
  
"I HATE waiting." Thunder sat down on the cloud and waited as best he could.  
  
"Are you certain the plan will work?" Return asked.  
  
"Yes, my dear. It cannot fail." Time glanced down. "Let us hope our friends do not, either."  
  
* * * * *  
  
~Well, unless you have someone else to entertain me, Sakura, this battle is over.~ Power chuckled slightly. ~So? Who shall be next to fall?~  
  
Sakura looked at the ground, her eyes scanning the piled up bodies of the Clow Cards that had dared to face Power and whatever was controlling her. There was really only one Card left, and Sakura wasn't about to use it.  
  
"I have to go, Sakura," Little said quietly.  
  
"Little, not now." Sakura frowned. "I have to think."  
  
Little glanced at Power. "But...the real Power wouldn't hurt me."  
  
"The real Power wouldn't hurt any of her family, but this one did," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"I still have to try. Everyone else did." Little jumped up on Sakura's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mommy...I have to." The smallest Card took a deep breath and leaped forward.  
  
"Little, NO! STOP!" Sakura shouted.  
  
Power smiled and raised her hand. ~Goodbye, Little.~ A dark aura of energy surrounded her hand, then lanced forward, heading straight for the tiny, bouncing light.  
  
Suddenly, an orange shape appeared from nowhere and snatched the light away, allowing the dark energy to shoot past harmlessly.  
  
Little blinked and looked up. "Firey...?!"  
  
"You got a weird way of facing impossible odds, shorty." Firey winced as she stood up. "Stay with Sakura. I'll finish the job myself."  
  
"But...you're hurt," Little said, noticing a dark scar on her arm.  
  
"Yeah, and you're not. I plan to keep it that way. Go."  
  
Power laughed. ~Seriously, Firey. You've failed once. What can you possibly do now?~  
  
"This." Firey walked up to Power and slapped her soundly across the cheek.  
  
Power blinked in disbelief. ~For that, you will die. Slowly.~  
  
Firey smiled grimly as she accessed her elemental powers and flew into the air, spreading her flaming wings wide. "Yeah. Love you, too," she muttered before enfolding her wings around Power and herself.  
  
"NOW!" a voice shouted.  
  
Power barely had time to look up before electricity struck her body, taking her breath away. She was barely aware of Firey's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, even as the electrical fire continued to punish them both. Only one thing came to mind. ~Why? Why would you suffer, too?~  
  
Firey opened one eye and pulled Power closer. "You're family, Sis. Nothing's more important...than family."  
  
Power closed her eyes as the heat around her increased, and then the darkness came.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Remember, girls," the man said, spreading his arms. "Every Clow Card has an equal, a balance. Some are obvious, like Light and Dark, or Little and Big. Others are not, such as-"  
  
"Firey and Power!"  
  
The man paused and looked down. "What...?"  
  
"Firey and Power!" Power repeated.  
  
The man smiled. "No, dear. Firey's equal is Water, and yours is-"  
  
"No!" Power wailed. "Firey's mine! She has to be!"  
  
"Power, I'm afraid the choice has already been made. It can't be undone. See for yourself." He pointed to the sky.  
  
Power looked up and gasped. "No...Firey..."  
  
High above, Firey and Water were twirling through the sky in a playful dance, laughing and shooting jets of flame and water at each other.  
  
Power's eyes filled with tears. "But...she's my sister...my best friend..."  
  
"Don't cry, Power," a gentle voice said. "I'll be your best friend."  
  
Power slowly turned around to see a light blue, shapeless mist floating in front of her. "What...are you?"  
  
"Your balance, your equal...your brother." The mist slowly took the shape of a young boy. "You see? We're the same, you and I. Just that your strength is physical, while mine is...well...mental."  
  
The man squatted and took each of their hands in his. "Power, meet your new brother. He is called Psychic." He placed Power's trembling hand in Psychic's steady one.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I would never hurt you, sister." Psychic gave her hand a gentle squeeze.  
  
Power smiled shyly. "Then...you'll be my friend?"  
  
Psychic nodded and returned the smile, gently brushing away her tears with his fingers. "Always, my sister." He glanced up at Firey and Water. "Come. Let's show them how Clow Cards really race."  
  
Power nodded and leaped into the air. She felt her brother's hands on her waist as they flew higher and higher. She made a silent wish that life would always be so simple as they plowed through Firey and Water.  
  
"Slowpokes!" Power shouted, laughing at them.  
  
Firey grinned. "Looks like we got ourselves some competition."  
  
Water growled in agreement and raced after the two, instantly being followed by Firey.  
  
Back on the ground, Clow Reed smiled. "Have fun, my children. I only hope that you will always remember these times..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"You still evil in there?"  
  
Power slowly opened her eyes. "Sister? Firey?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me. Answer the question."  
  
"Evil? What do you..." Power caught sight of the unconscious blue form next to her. "Psychic..."  
  
"Is that his name?" Sakura asked.  
  
Power noticed her for the first time. "Yes," she said quietly, looking away. "He's...my brother."  
  
"Better seal him while he's out, Sakura," Firey said. "I don't wanna have to go through that again."  
  
"Right." Sakura raised her wand. "Return to your power confined, Psychic Card!" She brought the wand down.  
  
The blue form was sucked into a Card, and then vanished altogether. Suddenly, the Card flew out of Sakura's hands.  
  
"Hey, catch it!" Firey cried.  
  
The Card whipped around in the air a few times before landing in Power's waiting hands.  
  
"That was you...wasn't it, Return?" Power asked softly.  
  
Return nodded. "I'm sorry we had to hurt you, Power, but it was only to distract you long enough for me to act."  
  
Power didn't seem to hear her. "You remembered, too, didn't you, Psy?" she asked, gently tracing the face of the Card with a finger.  
  
As if in response, the Card was surrounded in a bright blue glow for a few seconds.  
  
Power pressed the Card to her heart. "Sakura...I have no right to ask...but could you let him out? Please? Psy hates being confined like this."  
  
Sakura hesitated. "Oh...sure, Power." She raised the wand. "Psychic Card, come forth!"  
  
The blue form reappeared, shaking his head, as if dizzy. Then the world came into focus, and the first person he saw was Power. "Sister...what...how...?"  
  
"No words, Psy," she whispered, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. ~I missed you so much...~  
  
Psychic nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Never any words," he agreed. ~I missed you, too, my sister.~ His gaze landed on Sakura. "Are...you the one who captured me?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "That's right."  
  
"Then I must thank you for reuniting me with Power." Psychic bowed. "I'm very sorry for the trouble I've caused. Your friends, of course, will be restored."  
  
Syaoran and Meiling suddenly leaped to their feet, and Akira found he could move again.  
  
"I still don't understand," Sakura said. "I was so sure I'd captured all the Cards."  
  
"You only have me to blame," Psychic admitted. "One of my best talents is convincing people that I don't exist. It's why I've remained separated from the other Cards for so long. I've been hiding in plain sight, I guess you could say. Eventually, I only existed in the memories of the other Cards, and then even they buried me deep inside their minds."  
  
"So why did you choose now to attack?" Firey asked. "And why DID you attack?"  
  
"The same reason you all did. I enjoyed my freedom. I'd been watching you all for some time. I was waiting for a chance to draw Power away from you. I knew with her by my side, we would be impossible to catch. But Power was so distressed when I finally reached her, her emotions overwhelmed me. We merged as one, and that's the last thing I remember."  
  
"Not to be rude, but can we go home now?" Little asked, yawning a bit. "Somebody might notice us all standing out here, and anyway, I'm sleepy."  
  
"Yes, sweetie," Sakura agreed, picking her up. "Now we can go home. Unless there are any objections?"  
  
No one said anything, but many heads turned to Power.  
  
"No objections," she murmured, looking nervous.  
  
Psychic placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. ~Don't worry, Power. With time, everything will be fine.~  
  
Power's gaze lingered on Sakura. ~I hope you're right, Psy. I really do.~  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
Concluded in CCC 5: Healing Hearts   
  
Psychic becomes the unofficial Clow Psychologist as the Cards bring him their various problems. But is he skilled enough to seal the rift between Power and Sakura? 


	5. Healing Hearts

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Nelvana/CLAMP (except the new Card, which I kinda sorta ripped off an attack from Pokemon).  
  
Note: After watching the whole "Final Judgement" thingee, I got inspired. (Isn't Yue COOL?!) So, I'm gonna experiment with a few Yue things, maybe a poem or a short story (or two). Most likely it'll be separate from this series, though.   
  
~...~ are thoughts or telepathic speech.  
  
Summary: Psychic becomes the unofficial Clow Psychologist as the Cards bring him their various problems. But is he skilled enough to seal the rift between Power and Sakura?  
  
Clow Card Central 5: Healing Hearts  
  
"I think we should talk."  
  
Firey didn't turn around. "Hey, Sakura. Have a seat."  
  
"What are you doing up here?" Sakura asked, stepping out onto the roof.  
  
"One of my favorite pastimes," she replied. "Come and see for yourself."  
  
Sakura sat down next to her and looked down. Her gaze landed on the backyard, where she could make out two Cards fighting. "Isn't that...?"  
  
"Fight and Power," Firey said quietly.  
  
"Should I...stop them?"  
  
"That would be a bad idea. They're only sparring, and Fight hates to be interrupted, especially when she's sparring with Power."  
  
"But...it looks like they're trying to kill each other," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"They've always been competitive. At least, Fight has. It's a good way for them both to let off steam. Better each other than the other Cards, right?"  
  
"I guess," Sakura murmured, a worried look on her face.  
  
* * * * *  
  
~You're holding back. Stop that.~  
  
Power frowned as she ducked a punch. ~No, I'm not. You're just faster.~  
  
~Even so, you can hit harder than me. Do it.~  
  
Power backed up and lowered her fists. ~Fight, maybe we should stop now.~  
  
~No. I'm not tired, and neither are you.~ Fight charged and hit Power with a diving tackle, sending them both to the ground.  
  
~Where did you learn that?~ Power asked in surprise.  
  
Fight brushed off her costume. ~The humans call it football. Get up.~  
  
Power sighed and got to her feet. ~You know I hate sparring with you.~  
  
~No. You only hate it when you're winning, because you think you're hurting me. Now you're just not trying. That's unacceptable.~ Fight leaped forward and drove her fist into Power's shoulder.  
  
Power merely shrugged it off. ~Fine. But if I knock you out, we have to stop.~  
  
~Deal.~ Fight fired another left hook, grinning with satisfaction when it slammed into Power's fist. ~Good. Again.~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Psychic wasn't hiding. That's what he kept telling himself. If he wanted to hide, he'd just use his powers to make himself invisible to everyone else. Instead, he'd retreated to the basement, were he kept himself busy by naming all his siblings, first alphabetically, then by age, and then by which he liked most to which he liked least.  
  
Naturally, that got boring after a while.  
  
Just then, he sensed someone approaching. Psychic considered hiding, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and sat down in an old rocking chair to wait.  
  
A head of golden blonde hair was the first thing that came into view. That narrowed down the identity of the guest, and her height was a dead giveaway. "Hello, Little."  
  
Little gasped in surprised as she spotted him. "Oh. Hi, Psychic. I didn't know you were down here. I'll just leave-"  
  
"No! Wait, please! Stay." Psychic frowned inwardly. ~I must sound so...needy.~  
  
Little stared at him for a moment, then walked over to the chair. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Yes. I..." He sighed and lowered his head. "I guess...I'm just lonely. None of the other Cards want anything to do with me, because of what I did."  
  
"That's not true," Little said. "I don't hate you."  
  
Psychic raised his head. "Really?"  
  
"No. I don't hate anyone. I'm a little upset that you knocked out Sakura...but she's fine now. Power says you didn't mean to make her do those bad things. She kept saying that you're a really good Card, and that you wouldn't hurt anyone if you had a choice."  
  
Psychic smiled faintly. "She would say that."  
  
"Anyway, a lot of the other Cards hurt Sakura when she was capturing them. I figure putting her to sleep was painless, so they can't really be mad at you for that."  
  
"But they have a reason to be angry, Little. Though I didn't mean to turn Power against them...I did want to take her away from you all."  
  
Little frowned. "But why?"  
  
"I thought she was unhappy. Every day, I watched Power try her hardest to be everything that Sakura could ever want. Every day, I saw Sakura cling to Syaoran more and more. And then I knew."  
  
"Knew what?"  
  
"That my dear Power could never win Sakura's heart. If she knew, she chose not to believe it. But now I think she realizes how much Sakura loves Syaoran. I was so angry, watching Power cry herself to sleep while Sakura dreamed happy dreams of Syaoran, and right next to her, no less. It was more than I could stand."  
  
Little hesitantly placed her small hand over his, and smiled when he squeezed it gently. "You sound like you really care for Power."  
  
"Of course I do," Psychic replied quietly. "She's my sister, and I love her."  
  
There was something about Psychic's voice that seemed familiar to Little when he said 'love'. Somehow, she'd heard that tone before, but she couldn't remember where.  
  
"Unfortunately, I can't help Power heal until she comes to me," Psychic sighed.  
  
"You're...really smart, right?" Little asked.  
  
Psychic blinked. "What?"  
  
"I mean, because you understand mind stuff, right?"  
  
"Well...yes, I suppose I am, if you put it like that."  
  
"Okay. Bye!" Little hopped on his knee, gave Psychic a peck on the cheek, and then zipped out of the basement before he could stop her.  
  
Psychic stared after her and touched his cheek. "A sweet girl, but a bit strange..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Power slowly opened her eyes. ~Fight? What happened?~  
  
~To be blunt, you lost.~ Fight pulled Power to her feet. ~Can you walk?~  
  
~I'm still dizzy, a little.~  
  
~Fine. Come here.~ Fight draped a pink arm around her neck and helped Power walk back to the house. ~You know, I didn't expect you to just stand there and get hit. Did I hurt you?~  
  
~No. I'm sorry. My mind was...somewhere else.~  
  
~Good. Then at least that didn't get damaged.~ Fight studied her sister's face. ~Oh, no. Not HIM again.~  
  
~What?~ Power asked defensively.  
  
~He ALWAYS ruins our spars, even when he isn't there. You poor, emotional softie.~  
  
~I am NOT soft, Fight!~  
  
~You are.~ Fight poked Power in the ribs. ~See? Soft. Especially when you're near HIM.~  
  
~If I'm so soft, why do you only spar with me?~  
  
~You're like a pink marshmallow. You absorb the hits and keep going. No one else can do that.~  
  
Power glared at her sister. ~You know, I DO have feelings.~  
  
~Like I said, soft. Anyway, don't feel bad. You're a tough pink marshmallow that can hit back almost as good as me.~ Fight smirked a bit. ~Almost.~  
  
~I hate you.~  
  
~I know. I would, too, if I had to fight me. Well, actually, I'd love it.~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Psychic wasn't surprised when Little returned to the basement. However, he wasn't expecting Thunder to enter right behind her, a shopping bag clutched between his teeth.  
  
Little reached into the bag and began to pull out various items, all of which she sat on a large desk in the corner.  
  
"Um...Little?" Psychic asked after a while.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Setting up your office."  
  
"Oh." Psychic considered that for a moment. "Why do I need an office?"  
  
"Because I kinda sorta told Big that you would give her some professional advice. I think that's what it's called, anyway..."  
  
"I see. And why is Thunder with you?"  
  
Thunder gave Psychic a mournful look. "Mmmph hmm-mmmph!" he said, though it made no sense through the shopping bag.  
  
"He's just helping me carry stuff," Little replied. "I'm going to be your secretary, so I have to set things up for you." She removed the bag from Thunder's mouth. "Also, we're going to need a couch. Your guests are supposed to lay down when they talk to you. Thunder, could you find us one, please? Oh, and bring Dash with you. He's going to be our mascot."  
  
Thunder growled softly as he went to find a couch, muttering something about "cursed females."  
  
"Don't mind him. He's always in a bad mood, for some reason." Little began moving the items on the desk.  
  
"Little, dear...don't take this the wrong way or anything...but I don't think I should be giving advice to anyone," Psychic said.  
  
"Why's that?" Little turned to look at him.  
  
"Well, I'm...not really a professional, and I'm not qualified to give advice to anyone."  
  
"You're just nervous. You'll do fine." She gave him a big grin. "Besides, you've got a great secretary to help with the hard stuff!"  
  
Psychic's hesitation faltered as he looked at her. In all his years of life, never had he seen someone so small with a smile so big. It was almost as if her mouth defied the dimensions of her face. And that was actually a good thing, as far as he could tell. "Well...all right. But one more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Psychic picked up a Gohan doll from the desk. "What is this?"  
  
"Oh, that's my good luck charm. Isn't he cute?"  
  
"Um...I guess." Psychic handed the doll to her. "What makes him so lucky?"  
  
"See the little Dragonball on his hat? It's filled with lucky power!"  
  
"If you say so. When is Big coming?"  
  
"As soon as Thunder gets back with the couch and Dash. He's going to be our mascot!"  
  
"Yes, you mentioned that. You never did tell me why you thought this was a good idea, though."  
  
Little smiled. "Well, if you help Big, she'll tell someone else. And then they'll come for help, and if you help them, they'll tell another somebody. And if you end up helping a lot of the Cards, then they'll stop being mean to you. And then Sakura would like you for helping, and she'd forgive you for knocking her out. See?"  
  
"Yes, I do. But why is it so important to you that they like me?" Psychic asked.  
  
"Well...Power says you're a good Card, and she's the nicest Card I know. So I figured if she likes you, there's no reason everyone else shouldn't. And besides, when you smile, you remind me of Daddy."  
  
"I do?" It sounded like a compliment. A very big one, if "Daddy" was who Psychic suspected it was. "Thank you, Little."  
  
Little nodded. "So will you try to help Big?"  
  
"Yes, I'll see what I can do for her."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I have to agree with Fight. You've always acted a little strange around Psychic."  
  
Power blushed. "I have not!"  
  
"You're doing it right now," Firey pointed out. "I didn't know what it was at first, but I think I do now. You're in love with him."  
  
"I am not! We're just..."  
  
~Close,~ Fight said.  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Wrong," Firey sighed. "That 'close' stuff may have worked when we were kids, but not anymore. We're not stupid, Power."  
  
"I didn't say you were, Sister. But I am NOT in love with Psychic."  
  
Fight smirked. ~Then tell him. Tell him you're not in love with him.~  
  
Power froze. "Tell...him?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell him," Firey agreed.   
  
"But...I can't do that! Not now! He's...alone and confused...and..."  
  
"So in love with you that he can taste it," Firey interrupted. "Face it, Sis. You and Blue Boy are way into each other. Now all you have to do is admit it."  
  
Power shook her head. "But...how could I tell him?"  
  
~You don't really have to,~ Fight pointed out. ~Just let him read your mind. That'll be fun for him.~  
  
Power glared at her. "Psychic doesn't like to invade my thoughts."  
  
"But he won't be invading if you ask him to do it," Firey replied. "Just walk up to him, flash that adorable smile he likes so much, and tell him you've got a secret. That'll get his attention."  
  
"You...want me to seduce him?" Power guessed.  
  
~Shouldn't be too hard,~ Fight reasoned. ~He's a guy.~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Psychic leaned back in his chair. "So, Big. What have we learned today?"  
  
"That I have a problem with being noticed too much?"  
  
"Correct. And what will you do next time you want to be...overlooked, shall we say?"  
  
"Talk to Little?"  
  
"Ah, you were listening." Psychic smiled. "I think we're done for now. Come back in a week so we can review your progress."  
  
Big smiled. "Thank you, Brother."  
  
"Anytime, my dear."  
  
Little checked her notes as Big left the basement. "Okay, Shot's next."  
  
Psychic looked reasonably alarmed. "What? I thought you said I was helping Big?"  
  
"You were. But now you're helping Shot. And you know she'll tell EVERYONE how you helped her." Little flashed him a supportive smile.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so..." Psychic tried to calm down a bit.  
  
~And I think you did very well for your first session, Brother,~ Dash added.  
  
"Thank you, Dash. But I wonder if you might find Silent before my next session? I have a feeling I'll be in great need of her..."   
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Okay. Let's try this once more."  
  
Syaoran sighed. "I will not kill Power if I see her again. I will, in no way, try to bring harm to her. I will not ask Meiling to bring harm to her. If I see her, I will act normally, as if she isn't in love with Sakura."  
  
"Uh...that last part wasn't in the agreement," Meiling pointed out.  
  
Syaoran glared at her. "It is now. It HAS to be, if I'm going to agree to it."  
  
"Fine, Syaoran. Anything else, Akira?"  
  
"Probably. But I can't think of it right now." Akira stared at Syaoran. "Now...you realize that if you...slip up again, there's a good chance Sakura may never speak to you again."  
  
"Yes. But what happened at the party wasn't entirely my fault. You have to give me that."  
  
"Well, yes. Power's poem was certainly...unexpected, and it won't happen again...I hope."  
  
"That makes two of us," Syaoran muttered.  
  
"At any rate, you must try not to let the Cards provoke you. You have just as much right to be part of Sakura's life as they do. Maybe more. Don't let them push you into making another mistake."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"What's wrong, Psychic?" Little asked, patting his hand.  
  
"I...have...a headache. A bad one."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"It's...not your fault, Little." Psychic sighed. "We couldn't have known that Shot would react that way to being silenced. But at least the couch survived."  
  
"Not really," Little replied, pointing at a rather large hole in the arm.  
  
"Hmm." Psychic picked up the Gohan doll and hugged it. "I hope he IS lucky. Maybe I won't be on the receiving end of the attack this time. Who did you say was next?"  
  
"Well, nobody, I guess," Little answered. "I think you're done for today."  
  
Suddenly, there was a quiet knock on the door.  
  
"Or not," Little added, running over to the door. "Hi, welcome to...POWER! What happened?!"  
  
"Fight," Power replied, glancing down at her stained outfit. "Is Psychic here?"  
  
"Oh, sure!" Little grabbed Power's hand and led her into the room. "You caught us just before we closed, too!"  
  
"Before you closed or were shut down?" Power asked, staring at the hole in the couch as she sat down.  
  
"Shot's session didn't go too well," Psychic said, rubbing his forehead. "But I trust I won't have the same problem with you, my dear?"  
  
Power blushed a bit. "Well, I'd never hit you, if that's what you mean."  
  
Psychic smiled. "Actually, I was referring to the couch, but I greatly appreciate that." He paused and looked at Little. "I don't mean to be rude, Little, but I think it would be best if I spoke to Power alone. In the meantime, it would be a great help if you could check on how Sakura's doing. And you might see if Dash's fur has recovered from Shot's...outburst."  
  
"Okay!" Little hopped off her chair and ran out of the basement.  
  
"I heard you've been doing some counseling," Power said.  
  
"If you want to call it that," Psychic replied uneasily. "Is that why you're here?"  
  
"Well, no. I really came to see you, but..."   
  
"But?"  
  
Power sighed. "But...I could use your help. I'm worried about Sakura."  
  
"You mean you're worried about your relationship with her."  
  
"Yes. I think...maybe...she hates me."  
  
"That's a very strong word, Power. And if anyone hated you, I would venture to say it was the Li. I don't think Sakura is capable of hating anyone."  
  
"But...she won't talk to me, and I don't know what to do, Psy. I feel like we're growing further apart by the second."  
  
Psychic closed his eyes. "So you want me to tell you how to heal the relationship so that you'll have a chance at winning Sakura's heart again?"  
  
Power hesitated. "Well...I...don't know."  
  
"Good. Because I'm not going to do that."  
  
Power blinked in shock. "What? Why?"  
  
"Don't be alarmed, Power. I will help your relationship as best I can. But understand something first. For months, I have watched you try to win Sakura's love. I have watched her meet these attempts with everything from reluctant acceptance to obvious discomfort. And more importantly, I have watched both your lives dissolve into little more than chaos because of it. In short, if I do help you, it will be on certain terms."  
  
"Okay," Power said slowly, looking hurt and somewhat confused. She clearly wasn't used to Psychic speaking to her in such a way.  
  
Psychic opened his eyes. "First and foremost, you must accept that you will never win Sakura's heart."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Listen to me, Power. I know you thought you were in love with Sakura, but I have been observing you both for some time. What you thought to be love was mere infatuation at best. I'm afraid you were suffering from a side effect of being a Card that Sakura depended on heavily."  
  
"What...are you saying?" Power whispered.  
  
"The Clow Cards were created to serve their Master, Power. Perhaps Clow Reed's greatest fault was that he gave us life. He treated us like his children, and so we thought we were. We had no one to tell us any different. We feel, just like humans do. But we are, in the end, still Clow Cards. You've confused your desire to serve Sakura and make her happy with romantic love. Each time she used you, she was depending on you, and you did your best to serve her. Plus, Clow Reed created us so that we would grow to care for the one who sealed us."  
  
"So...I don't love Sakura?" Power asked quietly.  
  
"Not the way you thought you did, no. But you do love her as the rest of the Cards do. Little is probably the best example of how we all think of her."  
  
"I...see." Power lowered her head.  
  
"I'm sorry if I was harsh, Power. But it was important that I told you."  
  
"I know," Power replied, nodding. "Thank you, Psy." She stood up and turned to leave.  
  
Psychic appeared in front of her. "There is...one more thing we should discuss."  
  
"There is?" Power asked.  
  
"Yes," he said quietly, taking her hands in his own.  
  
Power looked down at their joined hands, then up at his face. "Oh. You meant...that."  
  
"I did." Psychic stared into her eyes. "Power, I...that is, we..."  
  
Power pressed a finger to his lips. "No words, Psy. They just get in the way."  
  
~I'm sorry. It's just that-~  
  
Power thumped him on the forehead. "None of that, either." She placed her hands on his shoulder and stood on her toes, gently pressing her lips to his. After a brief moment, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder.  
  
Psychic blinked rapidly, trying to ignore the fact that his cheeks were turning violet. "P-Power...I...what was...?"  
  
She shushed him. "I told you they only get in the way. Just hold me, Psy."  
  
Psychic slowly wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes. ~Did...they...put you up to this?~  
  
~Not really. The kiss was my idea.~  
  
~Ah.~ He thought for a moment. ~I love the way you think.~  
  
Power smiled. ~You're trying to get kissed again, aren't you?~  
  
~Is it that obvious?~  
  
~No. But fortunately for you, I DO feel like kissing you again...~  
  
* * * * *  
  
Sakura carefully ran her hand over the smooth patch of skin. "Well, Dash, I think you'll be okay. You just lost some fur along your back."  
  
~Can't you do something about Shot?~ Dash asked. ~I'd hate to think what might have happened if she actually HAD been aiming at me.~   
  
"I can't even get her to whisper, Dash."  
  
"Well, she'll listen to you, at least," Little pointed out.  
  
Sakura nodded. "I'll have another talk with her tomorrow. Hopefully, she won't attack anyone else before then. In the meantime, I'm going to bed."  
  
Little climbed into Sakura's lap and hugged her neck. "Night, Mommy!"  
  
Sakura smiled and returned the embrace, kissing her forehead. "Night, sweetie. See you in the morning."   
  
Little picked up Dash and left the room, waving as she went into the hallway.  
  
Sakura began to pull back her blanket when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"May I come in, Sakura?"  
  
Sakura paused, but didn't look up. "Yes, Power. You've never needed to ask before."  
  
"Things...change," Power said slowly, stopping a few feet away.  
  
"Yes, they do." Sakura finally turned around. "It was a nice poem, though."  
  
Power lowered her head. "I'm so sorry, Sakura."  
  
"Stop that." Sakura lifted her chin with a finger. "You've got nothing to be sorry for, Power. It wasn't your fault. Psychic explained everything to me."  
  
"But...what about Syaoran...?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "He'll get over it, eventually. Once he remembers how much he loves me, he'll be back. Right now, I'm more concerned about you."  
  
Power blinked in surprise. "You don't...hate me?"  
  
"I could never hate you, Power. I was upset for a while, but like I said, it wasn't your fault. If I'd actually done my homework, maybe I would've known how the Cards react to their Master. So I guess it's my fault, really." Sakura smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Power, did you really think I hated you?"  
  
"I...I've just been so confused lately..."  
  
Sakura pressed her hands to Power's cheeks. "Confused or not, you should've realized how important you are to me, Power. You're my best friend."  
  
Power's eyes began to water. "Sakura..."  
  
Sakura pulled her into a hug. "Shh. None of that, now. You're supposed to be happy."  
  
Power smiled and buried her face against Sakura's shoulder. "I am," she whispered.  
  
"So, will you be staying with me tonight? I could use a friend right now."  
  
"You mean...you don't mind sleeping with me anymore?"  
  
Sakura grinned. "Of course not. Especially since I know you won't be trying to kiss me anymore."  
  
Power blushed. "I'm really sorry about that."  
  
"It's okay. At least now I know if things don't work out with Syaoran and I end up hating all boys, I've still got options." Sakura paused. "Wait a minute..."  
  
"What is it?" Power asked.  
  
"I was just wondering...do you think Tomoyo would...?" Sakura shook her head. "Never mind, I'll tell you later. Ready for bed?"  
  
Power nodded and turned off the light before climbing into the bed. "You know, this reminds me of the first time we did this."  
  
Sakura smirked. "You mean the first time you told me you loved me and snuck that kiss?"  
  
Power blushed slightly. "Well, yes."  
  
"Well, I've still got the Sakura doll, unless you'd prefer to cuddle with the real thing."  
  
"The real you will do quite nicely," Power replied, wrapping her arms around Sakura. "Goodnight, Mistress."  
  
"Mistress? What happened to Sakura?"  
  
"I wanted you to know I wasn't talking to the doll."  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "Night, Pinky."  
  
Power smiled and rested her head on Sakura's shoulder.  
  
"So," Sakura said after a long moment. "Tell me about Psychic."  
  
"What about him?" Power asked.  
  
"Don't play stupid with me, Pinky. Best friends tell each over EVERYTHING. Especially about boys they like."  
  
"Well...if you really want to know, the story starts off a long time ago."  
  
"Fine. I'll listen until I fall asleep. And just so you know, I'll want the whole story again when I'm fully awake."  
  
Power smiled. "Very well. It all started when Father explained to me how each Card has an equal."  
  
Sakura nodded sleepily. "Uh huh. Equals. Gotcha."  
  
"Anyway, I thought Firey was my equal."  
  
"Sure." Sakura's eyes drifted shut.  
  
Power kissed Sakura's forehead. "Sleep, my Mistress. Sweet dreams."  
  
Sakura didn't answer. She was already fast asleep.  
  
The End. 


	6. A Time for Reflection

Notes: After much thought (and a few rude comments), I decided to revise the entire trilogy.  I had a better grasp on the original Japanese names, as well as the personalities of the cast, and was persuaded to show it (again, by rude comments).  What amazes me is that writers still get flames for calling Syaoran "Li," when that, in fact, IS his family name.  Yet half the world over (including me) calls the Saiya-jin Prince "Vegeta" (NOT his true name, by the way), and no one says a thing.  Funny how things work.  

Anyway, this is the new, true ending to Clow Card Central.  I wasn't satisfied with the original one, just took me a year or two to realize it.  It settles things between Syaoran and the Cards, and more importantly, Syaoran and Sakura.  I have no plans of ever changing it, save for spelling and grammar errors.  Which isn't to say that it'll be perfect, but that I'm a stubborn prick and you have to deal with it.

Summary: Syaoran decides that he wants Sakura back…and he's going through ALL the Cards to get her.

Clow Card Central: A Time for Reflection

Li Syaoran took a deep breath, nodded to himself, and rang the doorbell.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Shot.  She took one look at Syaoran (and, more importantly, the magical winds around him that were still fading from a recent summoning), and raised her finger to shoot.

Syaoran merely stood there, silently hoping it would work.

Shot fired with a manic grin, frowned when her shot bounced off, and gaped when it headed straight back at her.  The blast caught her on the chin and sent her sailing backwards through the air, where she landed on the carpet and didn't move again.

Syaoran smiled to himself and stepped into the house.  Today was definitely going to be a very interesting day.

* * * * *

Meiling was not sure how Akira had known, or how he'd gotten there so fast.  Still, she was extremely glad he was there.

"I think Syaoran's gone to Sakura's house," she said at once.

Akira frowned.  "Without being invited?"

"Yeah.  He left me a note.  He's not leaving until he sees her."

"Oh, dear."  Akira sighed.  "I suppose we'd better go act as reinforcements.  I really do wish he would think things through when he wasn't angry."

"That's never really been his style," Meiling replied.

"I don't suppose you have The Queen with you?"

She held up the Card, grinning.  "Never leave home without it."

"Glad to hear it.  Somehow, I think we're going to need it."

Holding hands, they walked towards the Kinomoto home, and were dismayed to find the front door wide open.

* * * * *

Syaoran barely even looked up as Thunder leaped at him from the top of the steps.

Thunder slammed into an invisible wall an inch from Syaoran, grunted in surprise, and was tossed back up the steps, where he hit the wall and crumpled into a heap.

With a sigh, Syaoran made his way up the steps, where he found an Elemental barricade, in the forms of Windy, Earthy, Firey, and Watery.  "You might want to move," he advised them.

"You hurt our brothers and sisters," Firey accused.

At that, Syaoran shook his head.  "I have not uttered a spell once in this house today.  I have not lifted a hand against any Card.  All that were damaged, received that damage by their own hands, not mine."

Cleary, Firey didn't believe him.  "Twins!  Sic 'em!"

The two Twins tumbled over her shoulders, cartwheeling straight into Syaoran…and then bounced off him, slamming ungracefully into opposite walls.

"I did nothing," Syaoran reminded them, but Firey had seen enough.

"Girls.  Get him."

With feral grins, the Elementals advanced on him.

* * * * *

Sakura woke up in the middle of a small earthquake.  This did not surprise her, since she had left the Life Card out again, and because she was still not familiar with all of Earthy's abilities.

Power, though, was not quite so calm.  Sensing danger, she instantly threw herself over Sakura, seeking to protect her Mistress from any falling objects.

Sakura could only smile.  "Don't worry, Pinky.  It's just Earthy.  Probably throwing a little tantrum."  Then she sensed Syaoran's presence, and sighed.  "Or trying to kill my boyfriend.  Let's go stop them."

With a nod, Power rolled off her.  Together, they opened the door to find all four Elementals circling and attacking Syaoran with restrained (but not really) fury.  Clearly, they weren't using their full strength, but they weren't exactly holding back much, either.  The reason for that soon became clear.

Syaoran was sitting at the center of impact, looking utterly bored and totally unharmed.  Upon spotting Sakura, he smiled faintly.  "Should I have called first?"

Sakura smiled back and shook her head.  "Probably."  She clapped once.  "Okay, that's enough, you four!"

The Elementals instantly froze.

"Oh.  Hey, Sakura," Firey said slowly.  "Nice morning, isn't it?"

"It was," Sakura sighed.  "I think you all need a time out.  Anyway, I can feel the others need to recover their strength.  Pinky?"

Power handed Sakura the Life Card and the Sealing Wand.

"Aw, man," Firey moaned.

Sakura cleared her throat and tapped the Card with the Wand.

At once, a huge portal opened up, drawing all the Cards into it, save Power.  The portal snapped shut and faded away.

Syaoran stood up, dusting himself off.  "I wanted to call.  But I was afraid Shot might answer again…"

"Okay.  How did you do that?" Sakura asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"New Card," Syaoran said simply.  "I call it The Reflect."

"That was smart of you."

He shrugged.  "Not really.  I only did it so none of them could say I attacked them.  Everyone that got hurt did so because they tried to hurt me."

"So you just let them beat on you until I showed up?" Sakura asked.

"It wasn't like I could feel anything.  Plus, it gave me time to think.  There are…some things we need to discuss."  Syaoran swallowed and looked at Power.  "You should be there, too."

Power looked surprised, but nodded.  "If you say so, Syaoran."

He smiled.  "I thought I was 'the Li' around here?"

"To the others, you are," Power replied.  "But…if you would prefer I called you something else…"

Syaoran shook his head.  "No, it's fine.  I just…wondered."

* * * * *

Meiling carefully poked her head into the living room.  "It's clear in here, too…sort of."

The room looked as if a localized tornado had suddenly touched down.  Chairs were overturned, a table lay on its side, and what had once been a ceiling fan was now in ruin on the floor.

Akira appeared behind her.  "It would appear that Syaoran's venture was successful."

"How can you say that?!"

Akira shrugged.  "There is no blood."

"…oh.  Right."  Meiling blinked a few times.  "So what do we do now?"

"Seeing as how reinforcements are no longer needed?  We clean up," he replied, handing her a broom.

Meiling scowled.  "Shouldn't we make sure Syaoran doesn't need help first?  Or that he doesn't want to help US clean up this mess?"

Akira smiled patiently.  "If Syaoran truly needed our help, I have no doubt that he would be screaming for it even now."

* * * * *

"I can understand that…magical beings only have so many choices where their feelings are concerned," Syaoran said, running a hand through his brown hair.  "I, myself, as a sorcerer, have also experienced certain unusual…sensations that were not totally welcome."

"Like what?" Sakura asked, leaning forward.

"…I don't think I should go into it," Syaoran said firmly, his cheeks burning.  "But I can understand why Power was drawn to you…in such a way, and I sympathize with her plight."

"Thank you," Power said quietly.

"So you're not mad at her.  Right?" Sakura asked.

"No.  I was, but…"  He paused and shook his head.  "I admit that my anger was…largely misplaced and unnecessary.  But I saw Power as a threat to my—our—happiness.  And that poem-"

"Was a mistake," Power interrupted softly, lowering her head.  "I apologize, Syaoran."

Syaoran hesitated.  "You shouldn't.  It…wasn't really your fault.  Sometimes, we feel things beyond our control, and…we make decisions that are not the best at the time."

Sakura smiled.  "So you two will be friends now.  Right?"

Power lifted her head.  "There is…one more matter that I'd like cleared up first."

Sakura looked surprised.  "Oh.  Really?  What is it?"

Power turned to Syaoran.  "That night, at the zoo…you wouldn't seal me in my Card form.  Why?"

Syaoran looked uneasy.  "I…I just couldn't.  It didn't seem right.  You were Sakura's Card, after all.  She'd already sealed you."

"But my brothers Time & Dash were yours, and you gave them to Sakura…"

"Well…that was different.  I thought they should be…with the others."

"But they have often told me that you were a fair and wise Master.  I believe they miss you."

Syaoran opened his mouth, and then closed it.  "They…said that?" he asked slowly.

"Pinky doesn't lie," Sakura reminded him.

"I have…something of a proposition for you both," Power said, stepping back to look at them.  "I think Syaoran should possess the Brotherhood of Clow…that is, all the male Cards."

Syaoran looked floored.  

Sakura titled her head slightly.  "I have always had trouble relating to the guys.  Maybe they SHOULD be with another guy…"

"But…Sakura," Syaoran said weakly.  "Without them, your magic will be considerably weakened…"

"Then you'll just have to make sure you're all there to protect me, won't you?" Sakura asked with a smile.

"I was also hoping," Power added softly, "that Syaoran would take me, as well."

Now it was Sakura's turn to look shocked.  "But…why?!"

"Yes, why?" Syaoran added, obviously confused.

"I want to be with Psychic," Power said simply.  "Also, if I am ever to truly learn how to control my emotions, I think it would be best to…start over, under a new Master.  That way, if I began to…feel for Syaoran, Psy would be there to help me past it."

"You've given this a lot of thought," Syaoran murmured.

"Yes.  Is this acceptable to you both?" Power asked, sounding hopeful.

Syaoran was still hesitant.  "I'll agree if Sakura does."

Sakura frowned.  "Don't put this all on me!"

"But it is, in the end, your choice, Mistress," Power reminded her.  "Only you can release my brothers and I from your service."

"Do you really want to do this, Pinky?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, Mistress.  I believe it is best for us all."

Sakura sighed.  "Then…I have no choice but to set you free.  But I'll miss you…"

Power smiled.  "I will miss you as well, Sakura."

Syaoran suddenly blinked and pulled the Reflect Card from his pocket.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing," Syaoran replied.  "I was just wondering how long it lasts.  I'm going to need it again when the other Cards find out I'm taking Power away…"

* * * * *

Amazingly, none of the Cards did attack when Power revealed that she and her brothers would be leaving to live with Syaoran.  Most of them were too shocked to do anything more than blink.

Finally, Firey spoke up.  "You sure about this, Sis?"

Power nodded.  "Yes, Firey.  I think it is the right choice."

"But are you SURE?  I mean, you'll be living with nothing but boys, for crying out loud!"

~We ARE her brothers, you know,~ Dash said in a clicking, annoyed tone.  ~It's not as if we wouldn't protect her just as you would, Sister.  And we certainly wouldn't mistreat her.~

"It is not a question of whether or not I'll be looked after," Power said firmly.  "I have the utmost faith in Syaoran's abilities as a great sorcerer.  I would think he proved that to all of you today."

There were some grumbles and grunts, but no one could actually say anything against Syaoran.

"Then it's settled," Power stated after a moment.  "We'll be leaving tonight."

"Unacceptable," said a lone voice.  "I will not agree to this."

Power looked shocked as Fight stepped forward, scowling at her.  "Sister?  What's wrong?"

"You can't go," Fight replied simply.  "I won't let you.  No one else can take my punches.  How will I be able to spar if you're not here?"

"I…I could come over whenever you-" Power began to say.

"No.  I'm going with you," Fight declared, crossing her arms over her chest.

Power's eyes widened.  "What?  But…Syaoran said-"

"If he has a problem with it," Fight interrupted, "he can take it up with me personally.  But I'm still going with you."

Power shook her head.  "But…I made an agreement with Sakura & Syaoran.  You can't just…"

Fight stepped closer and leaned down until their noses were almost touching.  "I. Will. NOT. Be separated from you."  She straightened up and glared at Power, daring her to disagree.

Instead, Power's eyes began to water as she stared up at Fight.  "Sister…you…"  She trailed off and threw her arms around Fight's neck.  "I love you, as well."

Fight blinked and hesitantly wrapped an arm around Power.  "I'm not just doing it for you.  The Li girl owes me rematch."

"So now you're both going?!" Firey cried in disbelief.

"I had no idea Fight…felt this way," Power admitted, wiping her eyes.  "I couldn't possibly refuse her.  But you must stay here, Sister.  The Elementals would not be complete without you…nor would the others."

Firey pouted.  "Yeah, I know.  But you're breaking up my running crew!"

"You still have Shot," Fight pointed out.

"DARN RIGHT," Shot added with a nod.

Firey smiled faintly.  "Yeah…but it won't be the same with just two of us.  You guys were the other half."

"We'll visit often," Power promised.  "Syaoran doesn't live that far.  And of course he'll be seeing Sakura regularly, anyway."

"HE BETTER BE GOOD TO YOU, THAT'S ALL I GOTTA SAY," Shot growled.

"I have no doubt Fight and the boys will see to that," Power replied.

* * * * *

Some Time in the Near Future…

* * * * *

As he reached his front door and searched for his key, Syaoran suddenly wondered why Sakura had insisted that he keep the Life Card.  At the time, she'd claimed that she'd been far too lenient with her Cards, and that they needed to spend some time in their restricted forms.  He hadn't bought it then, and he certainly didn't believe it now.  In fact, he was even beginning to wonder if she hadn't known exactly what she was doing…

Finally locating his key, Syaoran pushed the thought away and unlocked the door.

Power popped up in his path almost immediately.  "Good afternoon, Syaoran.  How was school?" she asked, reaching out to take his bookbag.

Syaoran blinked and slowly handed it to her.  "The same as I ever, I guess."  He paused and scratched his head.  "Are you…always going to do that?  It's been almost three months, and…I'm still not used to it."

"You do not…wish for me to greet you upon your return?" Power asked, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well, it's not that.  It's the way you…pop up?" he hazarded.  

Power tilted her head slightly.  "I do not understand, Master."

Syaoran frowned.  For some reason, he despised it when she called him that.  It made him feel…old.  As much as he'd tried to drill into her that she should use his proper name, occasionally she would fall back into the habit without realizing.  Strange how she'd never had that problem with Sakura…

"I would…like to see you coming when you greet me," Syaoran explained.  "As in walking towards me?"

"Oh.  I see."  She smiled.  "I apologize for startling you, then."

He waved off her apology.  "Ah…it's okay.  You didn't mean to."

She nodded and bowed before darting up the stairs two at a time.

Syaoran sighed and headed into the kitchen for a snack.  He always had to watch himself around Power, as he wasn't used to dealing with females on such a personal level.  Sure, he had his awkward moments with Sakura, but she didn't live in his house.

He was only vaguely aware of passing Dash at the table, until a childish voice rang out behind him.  

"Can we get you anything, Master?"

Syaoran paused on his way to the refrigerator and turned around warily.

Dash was indeed perched on the table, eating what appeared to be a sandwich with cheese.  Next to him was Little, who was currently beaming at Syaoran as if this were the high point of her day.

That was another thing he hadn't been able to figure out.  He could not recall ever agreeing to take Little with the other cards, yet one day she had merely popped up (not unlike Power) at dinner.  Even stranger was the fact that she'd somehow retained the ability to keep her largest form, meaning she was always the size of a small girl with elfin features.  True to her name, though, Syaoran often forgot she was there.

"Um…what's that you have there?" he asked, indicating Dash's sandwich.

Little brightened.  "Oh!  That's mustard."

"…and?" Syaoran ventured.

She giggled.  "Just mustard, Master.  Dash has certain tastes."

"…so I see."  Syaoran bit his lip.  "I think I'll just have tea."

"I'll get it for you!"  And before Syaoran could even begin to protest, she had crossed the kitchen in one bounce and snatched the tea packets from the pantry, then landed at his side in another bound.  "Here!"

"Uh…thank you," he murmured, taking the packets from her.

She grinned up at him.  "You're welcome!"

Syaoran turned and picked up a kettle.  "So…can I ask why it is you decided to stay here?"

"Oh, that's easy!" she replied, bouncing up to snatch the kettle from his hand and then bounding over to the sink to fill it with water.  "You agreed to take the Brotherhood, but you probably didn't know that I'm one of them, too!" 

"You…are?" Syaoran asked in surprise.  "I never knew that…"

"Sakura probably forgot to tell you.  People always forget me first, but I don't mind so much now."  Little bounced back over and leaped up to place the kettle carefully on the stove.  "Anyway, I wanted to stay with my dear, sweet Dashie," she said, throwing a fond glance over her shoulder at Dash.

Syaoran wisely decided not to comment on that.  "But I'm not sure I understand.  I thought you considered Sakura your mother?  Why would you want to leave her?"

Little frowned slightly, the closest he'd ever seen her to being actually unhappy.  "It's not that I WANTED to leave her, Master.  It's that I NEEDED to.  Power told me I should learn to depend on my own strengths instead of others protecting me."  

"And…you're learning that here?" Syaoran asked doubtfully.

"Oh, yes!  Meiling has been training me every day, and Akira says I might even be ready to practice with weapons soon!"

"Why haven't you asked Fight to train you?"

Little blushed.  "Well, she was the first person I thought of.  But I'd just slow her down. She hates that."

Syaoran was honestly finding it very hard to believe that Little could fight.  But then, he knew she was good at jumping (bouncing, really), and she could move very fast without even realizing she had.  With some basic training, she probably COULD hurt someone, if she ever needed to.

"So do you want to be as good at fighting as her?"

Little's eyes widened.  "Oh, of course not!  I'll never be THAT good.  She was…born to do that.  You know?  I just want to be good enough to hold my own."

"Then you're doing this to prove that you're tough?" he guessed.

She turned to look at him, a surprised look on her face.  "No, nothing like that.  I'm doing it for you, Master."

Syaoran stared at her, his throat suddenly dry.  "What…?"

"A Card's instinctive desire should always be to serve and protect their Master.  But when I came here, I couldn't even protect myself.  How could I ever expect you to summon me in battle if you couldn't depend on me to help you?"

"I…never thought of that," he admitted quietly.

Little smiled.  "We Cards have a different way of looking at things.  We are all family, and you…well, you're like a parent.  It's your job to look out for us…but at the same time, as we grow stronger in service to you, we only want to protect you in return.  That's what any good child would do for their parent, right?"

"Yes, but…none of you ever actually said it," Syaoran pointed out.

"We like to think it's more meaningful if you figure it out on your own.  But I don't mind sharing, since you asked."

"No wonder you were all so loyal to Sakura," he said faintly.

Little bounced up onto his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "But we're loyal to you now!"

"I noticed," Syaoran replied with a small smile, wrapping his arms around her tiny frame.

"You shouldn't ever doubt that you're worthy of our concern, Master," she chided lightly.  "If you weren't, Dash & Time never would've chosen you in the first place."

"But they were the only ones."

Little shrugged and smiled.  "Things change…Daddy."

Syaoran's heart skipped a beat as he gazed into her shining, golden eyes.  How could he ever have thought the Cards couldn't feel as humans could?  Though he was beyond that way of thinking now, the shame still brought a lone tear to his eye.

Little pouted cutely as she noticed the tear.  "You're not sad, are you?" she whispered.

"No, Little," he answered, holding her close and resting his chin on her head.  "I'm not sad at all."

* * * * *

Power was carefully laying Syaoran's textbooks on his desk when a bright light caught her attention.  She gasped as a lone Card flew up into the air and began to spin rapidly.  At first, she was afraid something bad had happened.

But then the Card suddenly froze and drifted right into her waiting hands.

Though there was no longer an image on the Card, she knew at once that it was Little's.  Power was not certain why it had acted so strangely…until she turned it over.

The back of the Card was now a deep, forest green.

Power smiled and stroked the border gently with her fingers.  "He has begun to accept us as his own."  She wondered briefly what her sister had done to win Syaoran's trust, but decided it was better not to guess.  She would, after all, eventually have to find her own way of gaining his trust.

Cheered somewhat by that thought, she carefully put the Card back in its place and turned to go downstairs.  Perhaps there was something she could for her Master in the meantime.

The End.

A quick list of all the "original" cards that I (via various forms of Syaoran) created throughout the trilogy.  Note that some Cards can only be used by certain persons.  Unless otherwise noted, the user must have some magical ability to begin with.

Create – grants the user the ability to create other Cards (which is not to say it would be impossible to without the Create, it just greatly eases the process) 

Heal – grants the user the ability to heal any physical wounds

Multi – grants the user the ability to produce multiple images of themselves or other persons/objects (the greater the number of copies, the more skilled the user must be)

Guard – grants the (non-magical) user the ability to access the powers of a CardCaptor, which include: enhanced strength, increased agility, weapons knowledge (unless you think Tomoyo would normally be able to handle an ax with no problem), various spells/summons, etc.

Life – grants the user the ability to restore certain Cards to their humanoid/animal/action forms

Queen – grants the (female) user the ability to increase their natural attributes (ex.: strength or speed) tenfold

Psychic – grants the user the ability to wield incredible psychic powers (telepathy, telekinesis, etc.)

Reflect – grants the user the ability to reflect or turn back any attack upon the initiator of the attack

Note: There was, originally, a side story that focused on Little, her relationship with Dash, and formally introduced the Brotherhood of Clow (which is why I keep absent-mindedly referring to them).  It was really all about being overlooked and mistreated as the smallest Card.  Unfortunately, the disk I saved that story on was corrupted, and the story lost, for the most part.  I was able to save portions of it, but recreating it turned out to be a lot harder than I thought.

The basic premise was that Little was mistreated by certain Cards (all weather-related: Rain, Snow, Storm), one of which (Rain) had once been a close friend.  Through the course of a REALLY bad day, she ended up being found and cheered up by Dash, who then took her to a meeting of the Brotherhood in the attic.  They form a plan to help Little get her revenge, and due to Libra's judgment, the guilty Cards were banished to some unknown place for a period of time.  Anyway, the Brotherhood includes all the "male" Cards, plus some genderless ones: Time, Shadow, Change, Dash, Shield, Sword, Libra, Thunder, and after some indecision, Little (the only girl).  The story would've taken place during Clow Card Central, but before Psychic's appearance.

If I EVER manage to get it done, I will post it at once.  Otherwise, that's all you get.  Sorry!  ^_^


End file.
